No is a dirty word
by ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend
Summary: Claire comes home to a monster in her apartment and discovers feelings she didn't know that she had. Wesker lays in wait for his enemy's sister but forgets about his enemy and finds feelings he didn't know he had.
1. No

Author's note First off I do not in any way own Resident evil or any of the characters nor do I own Nickelback. This is my first fan fiction so please be lenient with me. If you don't like the pairing of Claire Redfield and Wesker, please don't throw things at me. Enjoy the fan fiction!

Claire came into her small apartment and threw her motorcycle helmet onto her couch fixing her fiery red ponytail. She glanced at her TV she had been sure she had left it on. _Someone has been here._ The paranoia set in. She ran into her bedroom and looked under her bed. She let out sigh. Nothing there. She laughed at herself. She went back to the living room switching on the TV to her favorite rock radio station.

"Nickelback must be going on tour." She muttered as she heard the song into the night by Nickelback playing. She started to sing along as she went into the kitchen. She instantly noticed the window was wide open. The breeze blowing her hair back. _What the Hell? I know I locked that window and it was not open when I left_. She closed it shaking off the feelings of paranoia. She opened her fridge grabbing some juice. As she poured it over into a glass the music stopped as the TV was switched off. She quickly put the glass and juice in the fridge and that was when she noticed the unopened bottle of scotch on the top shelve. That just confirmed her suspicions. She wasn't legally old enough to drink not that she hadn't anyway but Chris didn't know that and he would never leave alcohol in her fridge. She crouched down behind the island that was in the middle of her kitchen. She remained crouched as she slowly tiptoed to the doorway of the kitchen. She risked a peek around the corner sticking her head slightly around the corner. She snapped back quickly not believing what she had thought she had seen. Now she was hoping she hadn't saw that. She quickly looked again. She just stared with her mouth hanging open. In her living room sitting on her couch was Albert Wesker. She pulled back hoping she hadn't been seen but just as she did she heard him call out to her.

"Redfield." She climbed over the island silently cursing to herself. She threw the window open with the full intention of jumping out. She hesitated. _That is a long drop. What the fuck was I thinking? That man isn't really there. I am just having a nightmare while I am awake_. She had had numerous nightmares since Rockfort. It had only been about a month since the incident. Chris had been very worried about her and crashes on her couch every weekends He lived just thirty minutes away. He normally dropped by every weekend. She closed the window and could a deep breath. She walked out into the living room. Her eyes widened as she saw Wesker again. She tried to scream. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She blinked several times and shook her head. She backed away and finally found her voice.

"Hot Damn."

"Miss Redfield come over here." She ignored him and continued to back away. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. She had halfway gotten a message written out when Wesker ran over to her with his superhuman speed and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Give that back." His lips twitched into a small smile. It disappeared as he glanced down at the phone the message had been going to be sent to Chris. He threw the phone into the wall shattering it.

"Sit down." When she didn't respond he grabbed her arm with one leather gloved hand. She instinctively flinched as the cold leather touched her bare skin. Her heart rate quickened. "Now." He said pushing her onto the couch. He sat down next to her and she moved as far away as the couch would allow. She turned her head away from him not looking at him.

"What do you want?"

"Look at me." He demanded. She refused to and she almost immediately regretted it when he moved closer pressing her into the arm of the couch. She turned her head to face him.

"What are you doing here? Chris has pretty much not been here in a month. I pissed him off and now he doesn't come around anymore."

"Don't lie Miss Redfield." Her bangs were hanging down her eyes. He reached out to brush them back for her but she blocked his arm. He grabbed her wrist and used his other hand to brush her bangs back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed jumping from the couch just to be tackled to the floor.

"I will do whatever I want. What do you think I want Dear Heart?"

"If you would kindly let me up and get off of me so I can breathe I will tell you." He laughed.

"You will tell me but I will humor you." He said and got off her. He reached down to help her up. She disregarded his offered hand. He reached down farther grabbing her hand anyway and helped her up.

"You are here because you hate Chris and want to use me to draw Chris to you. Also you hate me and will probably kill me."

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"The fact you tried to kill me."

"I never tried to kill you."

"Yeah you did not even a month ago."

"You are alive aren't you?" She fell silent.

"Yes." She answered.

"Then I never tried to kill you."

"Then if I am wrong enlighten me as to why you are here." She said. She could feel the burning glaze of his red eyes looking down her body. She shivered.

"I think we both know why I am here." He said trapping her in the corner her without touching her his face was so close to hers it would be so easy for him kiss her.

"Chris is not here. Now Leave." She said firmly. She knew he wouldn't listen and if she wanted to get out of this alive she was going to have to put up one hell of a fight. Her brother's S.T.A.R.S. knife her had given her was strapped to the back of her waist. She started inching her hand towards the handle of the blade.

"I'm not ready to leave you just yet." He said before taking a deep breath. He could smell her favorite perfume. _Vanilla sugar_. He pressed her into the wall pinning her hands above her head. He breathed in again smelling a hint of a male's cologne that was not his. She flinched as his nose brushed against her neck. For some reason the other man's cologne being on her upset him. He didn't show it just put to the back of his mind.

"Please go." She whispered squirming against his hold.

"You are wearing perfume. Were you out on a date?" Leon Kennedy. She had been with Leon Kennedy he was almost certain of it.

"No." He laughed and released her wrists to rest his hands on her waist.

"Leon Kennedy. You were with him."

"And if I was. What difference does it make?"

"Exactly so there is no reason not to tell me."

"Yes I was with Leon. It was nice to talk to him under normal circumstances." "Is talk all you did?"

"Yes."

"You don't get his cologne on you by just talking." He said cupping her cheek with one hand and stoking her hair. She blushed. She grabbed her knife and attacked. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed causing her to drop the knife. He kicked it away and grabbed her by the throat. "Tell me just one more thing." The leather was much warmer now. She began trying to pry his hand away from her throat. He loosened his grip and smirked as she grasped for breath. When she got her breath she spoke.

"What?"

"Do you like Mr. Kennedy?" She closed her eyes.

"No. He just hugged me he hadn't seen me in a long time."

"Are you lying?"

"No. He is in love with someone else. This really doesn't matter. You need to leave."

"I will leave you when I am ready. Do you want to make me ready?" He asked.

"Go to Hell." She screamed. He tightened his grip pressing her into the wall.

"You don't mean that."

"What the Hell do you want from me?" She managed to choke out.

"You know what I want." He said before kissing her neck softly almost hesitantly kissing her neck leaving his hand in place not loosening his hold her. She let out a small, soft, involuntary moan. _She likes it. She wants it. Screw Chris. I want it._ He kissed her neck repentantly growing more and more confident loosening his hold on her neck as he became more and more intense. He put his hands on the wall trapping her. He started moving up her neck with his kisses until he stopped just long enough to look her over and start to move his lips close to hers to kiss her.

"Stop." She screamed trying to push him away

"I am going to give you an option. It really doesn't matter either way I will get what I want. You can peacefully allow me to continue or we can fight and I will probably take what I want anyway. You do not want that. We wouldn't want to cause anymore bruises." He said his lips so close to hers that they were practically touching. He halfway expected from the look on her face for her to close the small gap between their lips. She didn't and that disappointed him.

"What if I like bruises." She whispered.

"What?" He said grabbing her chin roughly forcing her to look at him. She held back tears not wanting to seem weak to him and instead delivered a blow to his jaw knocking his sunglasses off revealing the glowing red eyes that had haunted her for a month or more. She could feel the intensely of his burning gaze on her and she shoved him as hard as she could back. Assuming her actions reflected her answer he grabbed her arm and threw her down on the table and in the process in TV was turned on. The volume was turned up as well.

"No." She screamed. Nickelback's lead singer's voice filled the room. He was singing S.E.X.

"S is for the simple need. E is for the ecstasy. X is just to mark the spot. Because that is the one you really want. Sex is the answer it is never a question, 'Cause yes is the answer or the answer is yes. Not just a suggestion if you ask the question, Then it is always yes." Wesker turned the TV back off holding her down with one hand. He jumped up his body now covering over hers. She couldn't run. Red eyes met Blue eyes and she calmed down unafraid. _I can't believe his eyes the eyes that haunted me now calmed me. _He smirked knowing the song.

"No is a dirty word. Never gonna say it first. No is just a thought that never crosses my mind." He whispered in her ear. She shivered. He licked her neck before he began kissing it again.

"Hmm." She moaned and he felt her hands run down his back but he didn't believe it. She was touching him back. He grabbed her thighs pulled her closer to him. Her thighs were shaking in his hands. _I'm almost hysterical. I need this._ He wanted more substantial prove she wanted him no matter wait she said.

"There is scotch in the fridge." He whispered.

"I'm not old enough Wesker." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes still not believing he had done it. She was as into him as he was her.

"Wait right here." He said before kissed her neck again and got up. He went into kitchen. She sat up and stared at the door. _I could just run out that door and keep going. Yeah I do that and he will hunt me down. What the Hell is going on here. I might as well have a little fun and he is hot. Oh Hell what if he tells Chris? _He turned with two glasses and the bottle of scotch. She smiled warmly and shook her head. _She is smiling. There is no else here just me. She is smiling for me. With what she has seen no one could blame her if she never smiled. I can't believe this. I am the cause for most of her problems yet here she is smiling up at me._ He poured some scotch in both glasses handing her one.

"I thought I said no." She said setting hers down. He took a sip of his.

"No to what?"

"To everything. You need to leave."

"NO you never gave me an answer."

"No." She quickly replied.

"You can't tell me you don't want this." He said his glass next to hers and picking her up into his arms. He forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. He hesitated before pulling her closer. He lightly shoved her into the wall and pressed his lips on hers. She could taste the scotch on his lips and she put her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He could taste the vanilla lip gloss that she liked and that just made it harder for him to stop. He broke the connection of their lips leaving her grasping for breath. He set her back on the table. She lay down careful not to knock the glasses over.

"I can't say that wasn't all I want and more." She whispered turned away from him. He made her sit up and he put her glass to her lips but she refused to drink it.

"Why not?" He asked frustrated. "I think I would much rather taste it from your lips." She whispered. He started to kiss her but stopped just before their lips met. "Does this mean yes?"

"I don't know." She whimpered. He kissed her making her feel dizzy. She broke the kiss. "Just say yes."

"No this all just some plot to get at Chris through me." He grabbed her ponytail pulling it back. He put his face close to hers.

"Not everything is about Chris. Sometimes it is about the simple need. Put your heart in my hands and I swear I will treat you right."

"Don't tell Chris."

"Of course not. This could be our secret just say that you want me to do this." He before pushing her down on the table kissing her thigh right where her jean shorts ended. He looked back up at her waiting. She nodded. He got on top of her pressing his weight on her. "Say it Dear Heart."

"Yes." She screamed.

"Yes what?" He said pressing his weight on her harder.

"I want you." She screamed.

"And I want you." He slipped her red vest that said 'Let me Live' on the back off of her and threw his gloves off. He put his hands under her going up her back. She stepped out her boots and socks moving closer to him. She threw off her fingerless biker gloves he picked her up into his arms. He lay her down on the couch getting on top of her. He kissed her and rubbed his tongue against her lips gently asking her to play along. She broke pulled at his shirt. He shook his head no. She sighed in frustration. She wrapped her arms around his neck surprising him. She kissed his neck before she bit him. She left a red bitemark on his neck. He let out a small sound of surprise. She kissed his neck again in the same spot. She saw the look in his eyes he was going to get her back. He started kissing her neck. She screamed as he bit her. He stopped just short of drawing blood. He pressed his lips on hers and then broke the connection to kiss her neck. He pulled her shirt off and she could feel the warmth of his hands on her bare skin. He kissed her lips. He moved down and kissed her bare stomach. He started to unbutton her shorts and she wasn't even vaguely aware of what slipped out of her mouth.

"I love you." He froze in his tracks and looked into her eyes.

"What?" He asked. She put hand over her mouth.

"I'm… it's just one of those things you sa…" He cut her off by moving her hand and kissing her. When he broke the kiss she continued to try and explain herself but he put a finger to her lips.

"I love you too." He whispered softly to her. She kissed him and just as she started to pull his shirt off there was a loud knock at the door. A series on three taps at a time obviously a code.

"CLAIRE I need your need. Leon just asked me a question he should have asked you." Chris yelled.

"Damn it I think your brother unconsciously tries to make my life a living hell."

"Fuck me." She whispered.

"Gladly." Wesker whispered back. She playfully smacked his chest.

"Just a minute Chris."

"Don't just a minute me Claire this serious damn it open this door."

"I have to get dressed." She called out to her brother.

"HURRY." She slipped out from under Wesker. She picked up his leather gloves handing them to him and grabbing her vest. He put her shirt back on her. She slipped her vest and her biker gloves back on. She picked up her socks and boots. She grabbed Wesker's hand and started to lead him to her bedroom.

"Wait the scotch. You better hide it."

"I will." She said pushing him into her room. He kissed her quickly before she shut the door. She picked up the glasses and the bottle of scotch and put them in the back of fridge. She zipped up her vest to hide the red bitemark. She ran to the door unlocked it and opened it.

"Claire we have a problem." He said walking in the door.

"Yeah sure Chris come right in I wasn't doing anything important." She said sarcastically closing the door and relocking it.

"This is not the time for sarcasm." He said pacing back in forth in front of her table where not long ago she and Wesker had been kissing. Something on the floor caught her eye. Wesker's sunglasses. On the inside she started freaking out but on the outside she remained calm.

"Chris why don't we go in the kitchen and I will get you some juice. You can calm down and tell what is wrong."

"Okay." He said heading for the kitchen. The instant he turned away she grabbed the sunglasses and unzipped her vest. As an after thought she picked up the remains of her cell phone. She put them in the inside pocket and zipped the vest back up. Chris was sitting at her table with his head in his hands. She grabbed the juice she had poured earlier and handed it to him. He downed the glass and then got up pacing again. She followed him back into the living room.

"Sit down and tell me what the heck is going on." He sat down on her couch.

"Claire, Leon asked permission to date you." There was a loud bang from her bedroom. Her eyes widened.

"What the Hell was that?" Chris asked looking toward her bedroom. She thought fast.

"Probably just a rat." She whispered.

"What do you want Claire?"

"No he told me he was in love with someone else."

"He told me he was in love with you." Another loud bang came from her room.

"DAMN RATS." She yelled.

"Claire I don't think that is rats." He said grabbing his gun from his belt.

"Chris it is rats. They are huge. Trust me I deal with them all the time. Chill out."

"Okay, alright. What do you want me to tell him?"

"I have found someone else. That he is too late."

"Is he?"

"I think so." She whispered.

"Tell me about this mystery man." Chris teased.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. Yet again a loud bang came from her room.

"That is not rats." Chris said standing up and walking to her bedroom. He pulled his gun out of his belt again. He threw the door open and swept threw her room and connected bathroom his gun at the ready. He found nothing but an open window. He looked out it but saw nothing.

"I told you. It's nothing."

"Those must be some damn big rats."

"Yeah so what are you going to tell Leon?"

"Oh Shit Leon is waiting for me back at my place."

"You left him there?"

"Well he wanted an answer right now so I said wait right here and I came to see you because for some reason I couldn't get you on your phone."

"Go. Now."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too. By the way the your window is open."

"I know. Go."

"Okay." He said unlocking the door and walking down the hall to the elevator. As soon as he was out of sight she went into her room and shut the window. She walked back into the living room unzipping her vest. She pulled out his sunglasses and placed them on the table. She pulled out the remains of her cell phone. She removed the intact SIM card slipping it into her pocket and threw the rest into the trash.

"That was too close." She whispered to herself.

"You could say that again."

"HOLY JESUS." She said jumping. Wesker just smirked.

"And that was for calling me a rat."

"I had no choice." He grabbed his sunglasses off the table and put them back in place. He started to leave.

"Where in the Hell are you going?"

"Wherever I please."

"Don't you want to stay?"

"I would but apparently you have someone else."

"Are you talking about what I told Chris so he would say no to Leon?"

"Yes. I love you is not just one of those things you say."

"I know and that someone else is you." She pleaded.

"Oh really prove it." He challenged. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close and kissed him. She tried to pull away but he didn't let her. He pressed her into the wall. When he broke the kiss she was gasping for breath. She went to meet his eyes but the sunglasses were in her way.

"I owe you a phone." He whispered.

"And I owe you a pair of sunglasses." She whispered back.

"Huh?" He said as she grabbed his sunglasses and ran in the kitchen. "Dear Heart?" He questioned slowly following her. She threw the window wide open and chucked them out the window. She closed it and turned to him.

"We are even." It took him a minute to find words for what she had just said.

"That sounds fair. I am still getting you another phone."

"Thank you." She whispered. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her and lay her down on the couch. He had just got on top on her when there was a knock at the door. She froze out of fear under him.

_**To be continued? The reviews will help me decide.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

Please no harsh comments but if you don't like please try and review and tell me what would make it better. Thanks ClaireRedfield'sbestfriend


	2. What are you on? I said NO

_**Author's Note**__**-**__ I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Please review. I like reviews. They help me get past writer's block. _

Claire continued to remain frozen shaking slightly under her love, her brother's enemy, Wesker. "Dear Heart what is wrong?" He asked hesitating over her. _Clearly I'm not getting anywhere to night what with all these interruptions. _She snapped into action at the sound of his voice. She gently pushed him off and ran to her room. "Dear Heart?" He asked again following behind her.

"Keep your voice down, Love." She whispered. She opened her closet door and pulled out a Mangum revolver that looked much like Barry Burton's. She stuck it into her belt. She grabbed the two S.T.A.R.S. samurai edge pistols her brother had gotten her for her birthday last year. She strapped them to her hips with holsters as the knocking got louder. She put her brown boots back on slipping a knife into each of them. She grabbed a Remington shotgun, loaded and pumped it with one hand. She started to go back into the living room but Wesker gently cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You are prepared for a multitude of zombies. What is going on?"

"I have a code of knocking on my door. Three quick taps tells me at that it one of my friends. Anything else is considered a threat." She said reaching up with her free hand and grabbing his other hand. "Not only am I prepared for a multitude of zombies I am prepared for Umbrella knocking on my door." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. She turned to go. He stopped her brushing her bangs out of her face. He kissed her pulling her close. She almost dropped the shotgun forgetting for the moment about everything. "You stay here." She whispered still feeling slightly dizzy from his lips on hers.

"You are not alone. You are mine. Nothing stands between us." He said disobeying her by following her into the living room. _Yeah he's right, except maybe Chris and Umbrella._

"I know I am not alone. I'm not yours…" And whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Wesker grabbing her arm roughly causing her to have to take steps back until she was pressed against his chest. He kissed her softly biting her lower lip.

When he stopped he growled. "Don't say things like that. You're mine, end of discussion." The knocking got louder.

"We will talk about this again later. We don't have time to be arguing right now." She tried to push his arm away so she could go but it was like trying to push against a brick wall. "Damn it Wesker let me go."

"Say you are mine." He demanded pulling her closer.

"I'm not."

"Say it." He demanded.

"That is not a good idea because I am the one with shotgun." He laughed.

"Go ahead. It wouldn't hurt me a bit. It just pisses me off but in your case makes me upset. So I would advise you not to."

"I'm yours." She practically hissed. He smirked and released her.

"That you are." He said before she put a finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet. She tiptoed to the door. She pulled out one of her pistols with the intent to hand him one. She hesitated. _Wait, I am about to hand a gun to Wesker, my brother's enemy. For some unknown reason I know without a doubt that I love him. This is crazy I can't trust him yet I love him. He seemed willing to help so I might as well let him. He can do enough damage without a gun so if he was going to harm me he already would have. _He reached out for the gun.

"I can fend for myself, you know." She whispered handing him the gun her hand just barely shaking. He smirked and shook his head.

"I never suggested that you couldn't. it would just ease my mind to know I was helping you." He whispered back. She motioned for him to take one side of the door as she took the other. She noiselessly counted to three before she threw the door open as hard as she could causing Wesker to have to jump back to avoid being hit by the door. She quickly pointed the shotgun at…. None other than Leon Kennedy. Wesker hadn't come around the wall yet. She signaled him to stop.

"Leon?" She questioned before slamming the door in his face. Claire leaned the shotgun on the wall by the door and grabbed her gun back from Wesker. She holstered it before she grabbed his hand leading him back to the bedroom. She started taking off her guns she had gotten one off her left hip before Wesker started helping her. He grabbed the one from her right hip kissing her hip once it was off. She pulled her Magnum out of her belt and he backed away from her. He came closer when she sat the gun on her dresser.

"Are you letting him in?" He asked softly stoking her cheek.

"Yes. He is my friend and it would weird to him if I didn't." He grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

"CLAIRE IT IS FUCKING COLD OUT HERE." Leon yelled from her door.

"What if I asked you not to."

"I will not take orders from you. You were never my captain." She said as he grabbed her other arm forcing her to look at him.

"That may be so but it wasn't an order. It was a simple request."

"Well then I am sorry but I must let him in."

"But then I will have to go."

"No just stay here until he leaves. It is not like he is spending the night or anything."

"But why can't I just go with you."

"The same reason you had to wait while Chris was here."

"But Leon has never seen me." He said pulling her closer to him.

"Chris has given everyone a description of you and I think the glowing red eyes would give you away."

"Well you were the one who broke my sunglasses."

"It wouldn't have mattered." She said frustrated. He ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair. She broke away from him and ran to the door to let Leon in. Wesker shut her bedroom door and waited. "Leon!" She said pulling the door open.

"What the hell Claire?"

"Oh um. You didn't use the code." She said blushing from embarrassment. _I could have accidentally shot him._

"What code? Chris didn't mention a code to me."

"Um I have become paranoid since the Rockfort incident. I told everyone the code. I didn't bother to tell you because aren't you going back to New York today?"

"I was going to but I don't want to. I need you in a way I don't fully understand." He said moving closer. She backed away, trying to keep her panic level down. _He is my friend, he won't do anything I don't want him to._

"Have you talked to Chris?"

"Yeah and what he had to say made me want to come find you even more." He said now within arms length from her. He grabbed her pulling her into a hug. I have missed you. I love you Claire." She jumped out of his arms and tripped falling back into the couch. She quickly stood back up.

"You are too late. I have found someone else."

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem ready for a war."

"I was expecting Umbrella."

"I see. I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"I wasn't scared. I'm not the same kid from your memory…"

"I…" Leon tried to interrupt but failed epically.

"Well now I can fend for myself." Leon grabbed her and kissed her. She touched her lips. Then recovered quickly and slapped him.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Ada and I keep in touch. She warns me of places not to go. Places where I could look for Chris, that is why I went to Paris. She told me a major Umbrella data base was there. She said Chris may have been spotted there but she wasn't sure if it was true or just a rumor. I wanted to see for myself. I don't trust her. I can't bring myself to. That's why I contacted you when I needed help."

"What does all that have to do with me you slapping me?"

"Good God, Leon she told me about the two of you having sex. How after you were done you whispered you loved her. When she woke up. She was alone. You jerk. What did you get from her then decide you would get it from me too? Well I don't think so."

"Well I don't care what you think." He said kissing her again. She lashed out at him pushing him back.

"I'm calling Chris." She screamed.

"Like HELL you are." He said before tackling her to onto the couch. She squirmed under him.

"ARE YOU HIGH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON? I SAID NO." He kissed her neck.

"I love you. Why can't you see that. What the hell is up with the mark on your neck."

"Because I said no and yet you don't stop. And I told you were already too late." She tried to push him off but couldn't.

"Because I love you." Her bedroom door was thrown open. She could see a blur of black and then Wesker was about five steps away from them.

"Wesker please help." She begged.

"I got him." He said grabbing Leon by the back of his shirt. He threw him into the wall knocking him out. "I thought you could fend for yourself."

"I can. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him."

"Are you alright?" He said gently lifting her shirt up to look for bruises. "What would you have done if I wasn't here?" _If he dares ever touch her again I don't care what she says I will kill him. She is mine._

"I care about Leon's wellbeing but even so it was a about to turn into a knife fight." Wesker lightly kissed a bruise he couldn't tell if Leon had caused it. He could have caused it himself. She moved toward Leon as Wesker growled in disapproval. She got down on her knees and checked his pulse with Wesker stoking her hair. She just barely found the pulse. "I need to call Chris." Wesker pulled out a sleek black cell phone and handed it to her seeing as how she didn't have a house phone and as of recently a working cell phone. "Aren't you worried Chris could trace that."

"Why would he? It is simply his sister calling him and it is untraceable. So go ahead Dear Heart." She quickly dialed the number. As she put the phone to her ear he said. "Try and sound very distraught."

"But I am safe with you."

"He can't know that you are with me."

"Hello?"

"Chris." She said in a panicky voice.

"Claire what's wrong."

"It's Leon I think I killed him." Wesker had to stop himself from laughing.

"What Claire where are you? Does he have a pulse? Check it."

"He has a pulse I think. I am at my apartment. Please come."

"I am. Claire calm down. You have medical training. Uh if he is bleeding apply pressure to the wound. Come on you are the one normally telling me this stuff. I love you, I got to go."

"Hurry I love you too." Wesker grabbed the phone disconnecting the call.

"Where do you and me stand? What are we? I know you are mine but what are we? Are we friends?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. She turned to face him and he put a hand on cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"I Don't want to be friends. I want your love."

"You will have what you want."

"You are mine." She whispered.

"Wha…" He started to ask but was cut off by her kissing him. "Dear Heart?"

"Yes Wesker?"

"I love you is not just one of those things you say. Do you really love me?" He asked not looking at her.

"Look at me." She said. When he turned his head back toward her she kissed him again. She kissed him over and over again and each time she broke a kiss she would said "Yes." Wesker abruptly pulled away from her and pushed her back. "Love?"

"Your brother is coming up the stairs." He said before walking calmly into her kitchen. He opened the window. "Give me your SIM card." She handed it to him.

"Where are you going?"

"I will be back later. Leave this window unlocked." He started to jump but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait it was locked before. How did you get in?"

"Oh I broke the lock, but I am going to fix it." He turned and kissed her quickly. He zipped her vest up covering the bitemark. She watched as he jumped and landed on his feet at the bottom of the three story drop unharmed. She quickly shut the window and examined the broken lock. Chris suddenly threw her door open and ran to Leon's side. He checked his pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found it and she shut the door to her apartment.

"What happened? Why did you do this to him? You two were never seen apart for three weeks after Raccoon City practically attached at the hip."

"I told him to stop but he wouldn't. He was going to rape me Chris." _Perfect time to tell him about my phone. _"And when I yelled I was calling you, he said the hell you are, and my phone didn't make it. So I did that."

"Jerk. I think he will be fine. I will take him to Carlos's apartment." "Chris isn't that all the way across town?"

"Yeah but I be fine you just get some rest." He picked up her S.T.A.R.S. knife out of the floor and handed to her. She flipped in her hand quickly putting it in its sheath on her vest. "I love you." She walked over to him and he pulled her into a bear hug lifting her off the floor. She groaned as he unknowingly pressed on her bruises. _Oh God don't scream. He will want to see the bruises and that will require me to unzip my vest. Then he will see the bitemark and I don't want that to happen ever. _"Claire are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little sore. You know how running for your life from zombies, genetic fuck ups, and egocentric freaks can make you sore." He sat her back on the floor.

"I know. You know having someone who has went through the same thing makes things easier. You should meet Carlos. He is funny, you would love him."

"Maybe another time. I'm too tired. I don't even want to move." He started to pick Leon up off her floor. "Hey Chris?"

"Yes?" He asked stopping and looking at her.

"Leon is probably going to be delusional when he wakes up. I didn't mean for this to happen. You be careful. I love you no matter what." She kissed his cheek quickly.

"Aw Claire. You are as bad a Jill with the lipgloss only Jill gets it very where." He said rubbing the lipgloss from his cheek. "But I love you too. Is there something bothering you?" _Hell yes there is something bothering me I have just told your former Captain, the one responsible for most of the S.T.A.R.S. team's deaths, that I love him and he said it back. Leon Kennedy just tried to rape me resulting in him getting flung across the room by Wesker. I belong to your enemy. But no other that all of that there is nothing bothering me._

"I am just upset it had to come to this." Claire said gesturing toward the unconscious Leon.

"It will be okay. I am sure he was high or something. This line of work really puts stress on you." His sister's eyes widened.

"Chris? You have never gotten…"

"Hell no. I have never gotten high and you had better not you are barely nineteen." He picked Leon up off the floor and heading for the door. She opened the door for him and followed him out into the hall. She shut and locked the door behind her. She called the elevator for him. _Why did Chris run up the stairs earlier?_

"Hey why did you run up the stairs earlier?"

"I thought running up several fights of stairs would be fun." He said sarcastically. "No I missed the elevator I decided I didn't have time to wait for it to come back." The elevator doors slid open. She and Chris stepped in. Chris sat Leon in the floor and stretched his arms. She assumed that his muscles were cramping from carrying the ex rookie cop.

"I'm really sorry about this." She said unable to look at her brother so she hit the button for the lobby.

"Oh no problem. Only thing is I hate to leave you without a phone. You never know what could happen."

"Oh Chris, don't worry you only live thirty minutes away. Which reminds me how did you get here in ten minutes flat?" She said glancing over at him. A smile spread across his lips.

"I kept some lights from the R.P.D." The elevator doors opened at the lobby. She walked with him outside and opened the back door to his dark blue jeep. He hugged her before getting in his jeep and leaving. She stepped into the elevator and a mailman followed her.

"Which floor?" She asked pushing the button for her floor.

"The same one. Hey you wouldn't happen to be Claire Redfield would you?"

"Yes I am." She smiled.

"You just made my job easier. I just need you to sign right here." He said handing her a small package. She signed for it and sat it on the counter when she got home. She unzipped her vest and took her boots back off. She had just laid down on the couch and closed her eyes when she felt a hand rubbing her neck. It moved all the way down to her left hip. She pulled a knife from her boot and held it to Wesker's neck. She dropped it.

"Sorry Love, I'm just paranoid." She said laying back down.

"I noticed." He said sitting something on the table. That was when the smell hit her. He had brought her food. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. "While I was out I got you a new phone and I brought some Chinese food." He said setting the pink phone that was almost identical to the one he had broken on the table. She sat up and smiled. He pulled off a new pair of sunglasses he had on setting them next to her phone. "I went ahead and put my number in your phone. Is that alright?" He handed her a carton with her food in it and grabbed his.

"Yes. It's fine." She pulled her biker gloves off. He sat down beside her and handed her chopsticks. He thought it would be amusing to see if she could use them. She smiled and opened the carton. She froze. Chicken and broccoli, white rice, and extra soy sauce. This is what she always ordered and it was from her favorite place. _Now how is the hell would he know that?_

"Is there something wrong Miss Redfield?"

"No. It's just how did you know that this was my favorite place?"

"I found their take out menu on your counter."

"Well how did you know this is what I like?"

"You had it circled and had written with extra soy sauce beside it. It was kind of obvious." She laughed. He watched as she skillfully used the chopsticks to get some of the rice. She took a bite and swallowed before she realized he wasn't eating.

"Wesker?"

"Yeah?"

"Eat." He picked up his chopsticks but was a total failure at using them to pick up anything. She stifled a laugh. "Is the Great Albert Wesker having difficulties?" She whispered her lips just barely toughing his ear.

"Yes I am. Care to help me?" She pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair letting her fiery red hair fall down to her shoulders. Wesker's jaw dropped. For once he was awed. He recovered quickly hoping she hadn't noticed. She smiled at him for his moment of awe and grabbed his chopsticks from him. She tied the ponytail holder around the chopsticks.

"There the chopsticks trick." Wesker smiled at her. "Hold on I am going to go get another ponytail holder."

"NO. I like your hair down Miss Redfield. Please leave it."

"Alright." She leaned over and kissed his neck. He caught the scent of vanilla sugar as she kissed his neck. She leaned back and smiled.

"You truly are amazing." He said successfully using the chopsticks to get a piece of chicken.

Once they had both finished eating she whispered. "Do you want some dessert?" She moved behind him on the couch and started rubbing his shoulders. He turned and kissed her arm right next to her hand.

"Perhaps depending on your meaning." He kissed her arm again before he bit down on it causing her to gasp and wrap her free arm around his neck. She gripped down on his shoulder her fingernails leaving temporary marks on his shoulder.

"Please." She whimpered. He eased off.

"Are you okay?" He whispered a little concerned that he may have upset her. She turned his head to her and kissed him.

"I'm better than okay." He grabbed her hand but before he could see the bitemark she pulled it away from him.

"Let me see it." He demanded reaching for her hand. She let him grab it. It was really red but if she put her gloves on it might not show. She kissed his neck. She moved beside him on the couch. He pushed back her vest revealing the bitemark he made on her neck. He put his hands in her hair and kissed her. She climbed into his lap. "Bite me." He demanded. She started to but hesitated.

"When you say bite me I consider that foreplay."

"I am perfectly fine with that. In fact I would like to know what else excites you."

"I can't excite you anymore."

"Bite me." He demanded again. She put her hands in his hair and licked his neck. She bit his neck almost as hard as she could. She stopped when he wrapped one of his hands around her neck. She tried to pry his hand away from her neck with no success. "Calm down, I will be gentle." He gripped a little harder. He let go and pushed her down on the couch quickly getting on top of her. He pulled his shirt off before kissing her. He rubbed his tongue across her lower lip before he stuck it in her mouth. He almost moaned as her tongue touched his. His phone started ringing. He stopped and got off her with protesting.

"No please don't go." She whispered.

"Shh, Dear Heart." He answered his phone with her kissing his neck. "Speak." He said in a monotone. "Yes I was doing something important but now that you have interrupted me what is the problem?" "I will handle it." "Yes I am on my way. Don't touch anything."

"What is it, Wesker?"

"Work. I have to go." Her blue eyes locked gazes with his glowing red eyes. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes. _She doesn't want me to go._ He put a hand on her cheek affectionately.

"Can't you just…."

"Don't cry. I will make this up to you I promise." She grabbed his arm and kissed him. "Dear Heart I really must go." He said when she broke the kiss. He picked up his shirt and put it back on. He started going to the kitchen window. "I will take care of the problem at work and be back."

"You can go out the front door."

"Right." He started to turn back but stopped when he seen the small package on her counter. "What is that?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

"Do you know who sent it. It doesn't have a return address."

"I'm sure it is from Rebecca and Billy. They went on vacation last week and said they would sent me something back. It's probably a sea shell and pictures from their trip."

"Alright. I have got to go now." He started walking to the door she grabbed his arm momentary stopping him.

"Tell me that you are mine. That you love me." He looked away from her. "Please?"

"I'm yours and I love you." He kissed her forehead. "You didn't have to ask. I just thought you knew."

"I love you." She let go of his arm and he left. _It's okay. He will be back. He said he would._ She decided to open the package to distract herself. She looked at the writing on it finding it had been typed. _What the hell is this. Rebecca wouldn't do that she likes her handwriting._ She broke the tape with her S.T.A.R.S. knife. There was a ton of bubble wrap wrapped around something very hastily. There was a small note in the bottom of the box. she picked it up and instantly seen Rebecca's handwriting.

_**Hey Claire,**_

_**Sorry about the this. We lied about going on vacation. We are afraid we are close to being caught. This was our only option if this were to get into the hands of Umbrella the results could be fatal. Please be very careful with it because it is fragile. We will tell you more about it when we get back. Love - Becca and Billy**_

She put the note in her vest pocket and started to unwrap the bubble wrap. She finally revealed a tiny vial with a purplish liquid in it. _Is this the T-veronica virus?_ She sat the vial down on the counter just before her door was kicked in. Men with the Umbrella logo on the back of their uniforms rushed inside. She grabbed the vial and ran to her room. She picked up a samurai edge off the floor and opened fire before they could react. She hit the first man in the shoulder and he fell to the apartment floor in pain. She had the vial in one hand and in the other she had the gun. She took aim but before she could pull the trigger a man with a machine gun began shooting. He was a terrible shot. All he managed to do was break the vial in her hand. The glass cut into her skin and the purplish virus mixed with her blood. She shot the man who had caused the vial to break in his leg and he fell not too far from his comrade. She hated to kill unless it was necessary.

"Aw Damn it. Can't I ever just simply be left alone?" The third Umbrella soldier hesitated at her outburst.

"Miss we were just sent here to retrieve the sample that was stolen."

"Well now either of us have it. So I suggest that you take your fallen and get the hell out before I kill you." _Ow fuck, my hand hurts like hell. I just got to wait to react to the pain after they leave or I kill them._

"What is your name?"

"Oh forget it." She said before shooting him in the head. She walked over to where the other men lay and shot them too. "Bloody hell." She pulled the glass out of her hand making her hand bleed more. Most of the vial's contents had went into her hand. She grabbed her phone and found Wesker's number.

"Dear Heart, you know I love to hear from you but this must be important."

"Wesker, I need your help. I think that…" She past out before she could say anything else.

_**To be continued**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW **__sorry it took me so long. I have be dealing with a lot of BS since I switched schools. I am just glad school's out. Please tell me if I have improved any, I still don't have a beta reader. What did you think?_


	3. Involuntary Traitor

_**Author's Note**__**-**__ Sorry it took so long, I could have had this up on the fourteen, but my older brother decided to throw me a surprise party. At like two in the morning. Oh yeah and before I forget I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters. Please read and review._

"Dear Heart are you okay?" Wesker said and waited for her to respond. "Claire?" He whispered into his phone. "Damn it, girl answer me." He growled. _There is something wrong. I better get over there is nothing else that can be done here._ He ran a hand through his hair. His lab had been broken into. Even though the intruders didn't seem to know what they were looking for they had managed to steal the most important sample. It was the only one of it's kind. _If they had stolen the T-veronica virus sample I could just get another one. I could get another one of these samples but I need to get that one back._

"Doctor Wesker is there something wrong?" One of the young new scientists he had studying under him asked. He had no idea what Wesker was capable of. _What was his name? David? Yeah that is it. They are so scared of me they didn't even tell me my lab had been broken into for a couple hours. That's pretty funny._

"My lab has just been destroyed. Yes there is something wrong." He said in a monotone.

"Well sir. That is not what I meant. I meant are you having trouble with the ladies?"

"That is none of your concern. David, Can I leave you in charge of the rest of the inventory check?"

"Yes sir. But only you know what was in the safe."

"I have taken the missing contents into account." He said leaving. He got in his car and turned on the old R.P.D. lights causing everyone to pull over to the side allowing him to past. "Dear Heart?" He called out when he got to her apartment. Her door was unlocked. That was so unlike her. He pushed it open. He seen three men in the floor. He didn't need to check for their pulse. He knew they were dead not just because of the bullets in their heads but he couldn't hear their heartbeat or their breathing. He could hear soft, shallow, labored breathing and faint beating of a heart's pulse. "What the hell happened in here?"

He stepped over one of the dead men towards Claire's room. He found her sprawled out in the floor. She was either sleeping or passed out. He guessed she had passed out because she still had the phone in her hand and if she had wanted to sleep she wasn't far from a bed. _Good God. She is gorgeous. Even when she is sleeping. She is perfect and she is mine._ He dropped down and started stroking her hair. Her hair was in a loose ponytail again. "Dear Heart?" He said trying to wake her. He grabbed her hand noticing it was cut and the broken glass near her. _Oh crap, she couldn't have stolen this from me. She was with that prick Leon all day. Well this very well could work to my advantage and if I know Chris he would give anything to save his little sister. _He picked her up and sat her down her bed. He searched through her house and found a first aid kit. He cleaned the blood away, and wrapped a bandage around her wounded hand. He picked her up and carried her to his car. He sat her down gently onto the passenger's seat and softly kissed her forehead. She stirred in her sleep. He smirked and fastened her seat belt. "I believe I love you too much. Dear Heart."

Hours later Billy and Rebecca entered Claire's apartment. "Claire?" Rebecca's soft voice called out.

"She is a damn good shot." Billy said kicking at one of the dead bodies on Claire's floor.

"Claire." Rebecca said much more panicked. She almost stepped on the broken glass. "Oh NO. Billy call Chris NOW."

"I'm calling him." Billy said throwing his hands up to try and calm her.

"Billy call him." She said reaching for the phone in his pants pocket with unsteady, shaky hands. "Please."

"Calm down princess."

"But I…. Claire… and she and I…"

"Stop." Billy said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"But…"

"Rebecca, you can't help her acting like this." Billy said calmly shaking her a bit.

"You are right. There are many reasons why she isn't here. Maybe she fled because Umbrella knows she lives here. She didn't get captured by them."

"Yeah, judging by those bullets in their mercenaries heads she won."

"But where did she go?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went out to celebrate with ice cream." Billy said with a small smile.

"Billy this is serious. I think she broke the vial."

"Damn it. Do we even know what was in it?"

"I'm not sure but I believe that it was a sample of the virus in Wesker." Billy's eyes widened and he grabbed his phone. He called Chris's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Chris, Claire is missing. I am at her apartment. I can't find her. Is she with you?"

"No. Claire is nineteen she doesn't have to stay at her apartment all the time. What the fuck are you doing at my little sister's apartment?"

"There are dead mercenaries on her floor and broken glass. This is freaking serious. She isn't just out."

"What else could possibly go wrong tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell you later. I got to go. I am on my way."

"Bye Chris."

"Well?"

"He is on his way." Billy said and closed the phone. "Becca she will be fine." He pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay." He whispered.

Claire woke up in a king size bed with the covers over her like someone had taken care to make sure she wasn't cold.

"Where the hell am I?" She threw the covers back and stepped onto the cold hardwood floor. "And where the bloody hell are my boots?" She asked out loud. She noticed the bandage around her hand and ignored it. She looked around near the bed for her boots. _Whatever I don't need them. I am just leaving if I can find my way out of here. Wherever here is. _She opened a door that let to a bathroom. She looked on the sink and was shocked to see her toothbrush and toothpaste laying there. _Holy Jesus, All the stuff from my bathroom is in here. _She checked her reflection and fixed her ponytail. She had a bad taste in her mouth so she brushed her teeth before she went back into the bedroom. She opened the door to the bedroom and entered a hall with several more doors. It oddly reminded her of the replica of the Speyer Mansion, that she entered while in Antarctica. She shivered from the memory. She walked down the hall and opened the door at the end. It opened to a study. She closed it and walked back down the hall to the opposite door. It opened to a foyer. _Bingo. _She walked down the first set of stairs that met to another set, with a matching set across from them. She was halfway down the first set on stairs when suddenly the double doors burst open.

"How did you get in here beautiful?" A man with scars on his face asked as he closed the doors behind him. Now she was trapped.

"I d-don't know." She said looking at the floor to keep herself from staring at his scars.

"Well, well. Beautiful, do you even know where you are?" She looked at him. She started to size him up. He had more of a physical build than Wesker or Chris. He had a huge knife that reminded her of one of Chris's.

She shook her head. "No I don't." She backed away as he pulled the knife of it's sheath on his right leg.

"So that means there is no one looking for you." He said before taking a step toward her. She scrabbled back up the last steps and tripped. She grabbed the railing of the stairs for support. She let go and started running. He grabbed her arm easily pulling her back down the steps. "Wait I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm Krauser but you, beautiful can call me Jack. What is your name?" She looked down at his other hand it still held the knife.

"Did you bring me here?" _Who the hell is this guy?_ She noticed her S.T.A.R.S. knife in the sheath on her vest. _Now I just need to get him distracted. Oh what chance do I have against him? No I have to stay positive. Distract him._

"No but I wish I had. What did you do to your hand?" She looked down at her hand and then quickly looked back up.

"I don't know."

"Well do you even know your name?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what it is."

"Hey Jack what kind of knife is that?" He looked down at the knife in his hand. _NOW._ She pulled out her knife and slashed at him. He dodged just in time.

"I see I am not the only one with a knife." She tried to shove him down the stairs unsuccessfully.

"Hot damn." He tried to cut her but she blocked with her knife. She slashed grazing his arm. He grabbed her by the ponytail and made her stand on her tiptoes. She dropped her knife. He held his knife to her neck.

"Tell me your name then we can have a little fun." He shifted the knife around on her neck. She grabbed his arm that was gripping her hair and dug her nails into his arm. It didn't seem to affect him.

"Are we having fun yet?" She mocked.

"Not yet, beautiful." He put his face close to hers. "I have ways of making you talk to me." He pulled on her ponytail almost lifting her off the floor. She screamed in pain. "Are you having fun?" He whispered in her ear.

"I am going to freaking kill you." He laughed and rubbed his knife against her thigh.

"I highly doubt that. Now tell me your name." He pressed his knife against her bare leg. She almost screamed again but stopped herself. _Don't scream. Don't give him the satisfaction._ She was about to kick the hell out of him when she heard a door open.

"Krauser lay off Miss Redfield, she is a guest here."

"Redfield." He said putting his knife away but he still had quite a grip on her ponytail.

"Krauser, I said let the girl go. Don't make me use physical force to make you follow my orders." As Krauser let go she sweep kicked him sending him stumbling down the stairs. He recovered quickly and grabbed his knife. She dropped to the floor to dodge him and picked up her knife. Wesker appeared behind him and as Krauser tried to cut Claire he grabbed his wrist.

"Sir?" He questioned before Wesker threw him down the stairs. Wesker appeared at the bottom of the stairs and put a foot on Krauser's chest when he started to get up. Wesker harshly whispered something Claire couldn't hear but Krauser heard every word.

The only thing she was able to hear was Wesker saying "You do not disobey me." When Wesker finally allowed him to get up he walked up the steps. She started to back up and kept her knife out. She jumped when she backed into Wesker's chest. _He moves so damn fast._ He smirked and lightly put his hands on her hips. "Dear Heart. He isn't going to harm you." He whispered his lips touching her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned toward him. He barely licked her neck before continuing. "Put the knife away." She opened her eyes and did as he had asked.

"Miss Redfield, I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt or upset you in any way."

"Don't call me Miss Redfield call me…" She stopped not sure if Wesker wanted this man to know her. Wesker kissed the back of her neck.

"Go ahead, Dear Heart." He whispered before kissing the back of her neck again.

"I'm Claire."

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't know you are a guest here. I'm Jack." He offered his hand for her to shake. She hesitated. "Come on I don't bite, unless of course you are into that sort of thing." Wesker pulled off his sunglasses and stared at him. _I'm going to fucking kill Krauser before this all over. _"I mean I am not going to hurt you, Miss Redfield." She shook his hand. Wesker grabbed her hand with the bandage around it and unwrapped the bandage from her hand. There was barely a scar.

"That healed nicely and it has only been a few hours." He gently rubbed his thumb over where the glass had cut her. "I could kiss it and make it all better, if you wish."

"Yes." She said almost too quickly. He kissed her injured hand. "Thank you, Wesker." She said as he lightly put his hands back on her hips.

"Krauser you are dismissed. If I should need your assistance I will call you. " He said putting his sunglasses back in place.

"Yes sir." He said before leaving out the front door. She started down the stairs to follow him. Wesker tightened his grip on her waist.

"What happened?" She asked at a whisper.

"You called me and said about four or five words before you passed out."

"How did I get here?"

"Obviously I wasn't leaving you there. Especially when you have something very important to me."

"What's that?"

"The only other sample of my virus."

"I swear I don't have it. I wouldn't give it to you if I did but I really don't."

"But Dear Heart it is in your blood."

"No." She said as she remembered what happened. "Let go of me." She demanded.

"I will do whatever I want."

"Then so will I." She grabbed her knife and stabbed him in the arm. He let go of her and she ran down the steps to the front door, dropping her knife in the process. She tried to open the doors but they were locked. _Crap Krauser must have locked them behind him._ She looked back Wesker was still right where she had left him. He was bleeding from the cut that was healing rapidly. She ran to all the doors on the first floor but they were all locked.

"Miss Redfield was that really necessary?" He asked before he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground. He was on her before she could even move.

"Hell yes it was." She choked out because he had grabbed her neck again. He eased his grip on her neck. "Let me go home." She begged.

"This is your home. You can't leave."

"What I said the other night about loving you. Forget it. I didn't mean it."

"You are lying the pupils of your eyes contracted."

"How can you even see with those damn sunglasses on?" She screamed.

"I have better eyesight than you. The sunglasses don't affect my vision." She pushed at his chest. He pinned her hands on the floor. "Admit you lied." He demanded.

"I lied. It doesn't matter you lied to me."

"Why would I lie to you Dear Heart?"

"You are a monster." He used one hand to hold both of her wrists. He took off his sunglasses and threw them to the side.

"And what exactly do you think I lied about?"

"You said that you love me."

"And I meant it. I wouldn't waste my time or breath saying something that I don't mean."

"If you love me you would let me go."

"If I let you go Umbrella will get you and they will not treat you as well as I will. They will be cruel. You have witnessed first hand what they do to test subjects."

"I think I will take my chances."

"And because I love you I won't allow you to take that chance." He started to kiss her.

His lips had almost touched hers. Her lips trembled. She whispered "Stop." so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Why?" He asked in an almost whiny voice.

"Get off of me."

"I will not follow orders from a Redfield."

"That is all I am to you. Just another Redfield standing in your way."

"You may be a Redfield but you are my Redfield and you will act as such."

"Let me go now." She whispered gently. He got off her and helped her to her feet.

"Alright go." She ran to the front door. It was still locked. He closed his eyes and covered them with one hand. "To your room." He said in an annoyed tone. She started heading back up the stairs. She stopped and turned back to him when she got halfway up them. At the silence he pull his hand down and looked at her. "Yes Dear Heart?" He asked softly.

"Am I grounded?" She asked.

"What? No I can't ground you. I'm not your brother. Why would I ground you anyway?"

"I thought you would ground me because I was fighting with Krauser, I cut your arm, and I wouldn't let you kiss me."

"Dear Heart." He whispered. He placed a hand on her back and she flinched. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his arm where she had cut him. There was no wound. "See nothing. I'm fine." She started to pull her hand away but he stopped her. "I could care less if you injured Krauser. He heals about as fast as I do." She tried again to pull away from him but he stopped her. "And you will come around." He said before he kissed the side of her neck. He started to kiss her neck again. She placed a hand against his neck and pushed him away. "I know what you are doing."

"What is that?"

"Trying to hurt me by not allowing me to touch you. Dear Heart, please stop it. You can't stop me if I want to touch you but it would be easier if you would allow me to. I won't touch you until you beg me to." He picked up her knife and wiped his blood from it. He offered it to her. She grabbed it and placed it in it's sheath on her vest.

"Lucky me that you are a gentleman. Do you know where my boots are?"

"I might tell you if you beg for me." Claire rolled her eyes.

"I don't need them that bad." She started walking away from him in the direction of the room she woke up in or as Wesker had called it her room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I will make you beg for me, I will make you scream for me, and I will make you say my name." He licked her ear and just barely bit down. She pushed him and backed up. She turned her head when her back hit the railing on the second stairway. He put his hands on the railing on either side of her. She turned her head back to him. There was almost no space between them. She stared into his burning red eyes as he stared into her pure light blue eyes.

"Please." She whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked his lips hovering over her neck.

"What I want or need?"

"Tell me both and I will go from there."

"I want you to touch me, play with me, do bad things with me, and love me…"

"I can do that." He said before quickly kissing her neck. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"But I need you to…" He grinned and kissed her arm. He stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "I need you to give me space, give me time, let me think, show me love. And stop that." She said as she playfully slapped him away as he went to kiss her neck.

"I can show you pain and make you say my name just ask for it. Dear Heart that is all you have to do." She sighed.

"I was told to go to my room." She whispered.

"I take it back stay with me." Her lips trembled as he started to kiss her but at the last moment kissed her forehead instead. Her knees had almost collapsed from the anticipation. _He is toying with me. He is trying to find my breaking point. He may have just found it. I hope I can find his breaking point first._

"Or you could accompany to my room?" She asked seemly daring him to do it.

"I like your idea." He started to usher her up the stairs.

"Wait I meant at my apartment." He pushed her into the wall.

"No, Dear Heart you live here now."

"Wesker, you can't just take me from my apartment, my brother, my friends, my bike, and my life."

"Look where you are. I already have."

"I miss…" _Oh God, she is going to say Chris. _"my bike." Wesker started laughing. "This is serious."

"Sorry it's just I thought you were going to say something else."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"It doesn't matter. If I get you another motorcycle will you be okay here?"

"No. Do you have any idea how much time I have spend on it?"

"Apparently a lot of time." She wrapped her arms his neck and put her lips close to his ear. _She's come around._

"Love, let me go get my bike. Please."

"How about if I go and get it for you?" She went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head, causing her to kiss his lips instead. She quickly pulled away causing him to smirk.

"Can I go with you?" He shook his head no. She kissed his neck. "Please?"

"No you can't."

"Why? We could stop by my apartment and I could get a few things. Then we could get my bike that survived Raccoon City for Heaven's sake. My brother and I had to completely rebuild the engine."

"You chose to say my brother instead of Chris. Why?" He asked turning his head to the side, studying her.

"Bloody Hell. Don't you remember the last time I said his name in front of you?"

"No. Remind me."

"Think back to Rockford island."

"Oh yeah. Did I ever apologize for that?"

"No, you didn't."

"Then I am going to fix that right now." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"By letting me go with you?" She said before he got the chance.

"Alright but you must go change into something else, Check your closet."

"Thank you." He kissed her and she put her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss and said. "Go get ready. Do you think you would be up taking out some B.O.W.s on the way back? There is something I need to show you."

"Yeah but I will need more than a knife to do it."

"Of course we will get your weapons when we get your bike. There is a specific outfit in your closet. You can't miss it. I want you to wear it."

"Okay. What is it you want to show me?"

"You will not believe me if I told you. You will see." She opened the door to the hall and made her way back to her room. She pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair. She turned the shower on and was shocked to see the strawberry shampoo, and the vanilla body wash she liked to use. She shook her head. _He really thought of everything. _She quickly jumped in and washed her hair. She rinsed the soap from her body and turned the water off. She dried her hair and wrapped the towel around herself. She quickly pulled her hair into it's usual ponytail. She walked to the closet and opened the door. It was a big walk in closet and she saw her boots in the corner. There was a battle suit hanging over by it's self with matching boots laying beneath it. It reminded her of Wesker's but this one was obviously made for her. _He was right there is no missing that. _She walked over to it.

"Wesker get your ass in here." She yelled.

"Dear Heart, there is no need to be rude. What is you need?" He asked from the doorway of her closet.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear this?"

"Yes I do. I would not have said anything if I didn't."

"Why do you want me to wear it?"

"It was made for you. At least try it on for me."

"Fine I will."

"Okay go ahead." She could feel his eyes wandering down and hovering on the edge of her towel even though she couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses.

"Get out of here and I will." He walked to her and she backed away. He smirked.

"What's wrong Redfield?" _Oh dear God. I should not have called him in here._

"Nothing Love I just need you to leave so I can get dressed is all."

"Kiss me first."

"What? Wesker please not right now."

"Dear Heart just do it."

"I am going to kick your ass." She said sarcastically.

"Not while you don't have clothes on you won't." He came closer to her.

"Wesker please." She said as he raised his hand and came close to touching her. He laughed. He cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch. She kissed his arm. "There I kissed you." He laughed.

"So you have." He pulled his hand away from her cheek. "Get dressed." He said as he left her alone. He waited a few minutes before she came out still zipping the zipper on the suit and wearing the boots that had been set out with the suit. The suit hugged her curves and swayed with her movements. She zipped it close to her neck. "Loosen up a bit." He said grabbing the zipper and pulling it lower.

"You are telling me to loosen up?" She asked skeptically.

"You are acting nervous and aren't being yourself."

"What do you know about me?"

"I know that you never wear your zipper on your vest that high unless you are hiding bitemarks. You aren't easy and would never wear it lower than here." He said showing her by lowering the zipper to show what he meant. "Though I would prefer it here." He started pulling it down farther and she grabbed his wrist.

"Stop, you don't know anything about me." He grabbed her neck with one hand and slammed her into the wall.

"I know you have the Redfield confidence, the Redfield luck, and the Redfield stance. You are a true Redfield to your core."

"You got that right." She choked out.

"You are my Redfield."

"Then kill me. I don't want to be your Redfield anymore." He eased his grip on her neck.

"I will not kill you. You don't mean that."

"What am I to you? Just a distraction. Kill me and I am no longer a problem." He let go of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"That actually makes a lot of sense but like I said before I will not take orders from a Redfield."

"Not even in bed?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Damn it girl. You seem to change your mind about wanting me or not."

"Well sorry if my body is screaming yes and my mind is screaming no don't do that."

"Yet here you are leaning against me as if you have never harmed you, why?"

"My mind says Chris is going to kick my ass when he finds out. Then my body says Chris couldn't kick Rebecca's ass." Wesker started laughing. "Wesker I was just kidding. He is going to kill me." Wesker was still laughing.

"He won't harm you. You are his sister. He loves you."

"He won't love me anymore. I am an involuntary traitor. Damn this body." She twisted herself out of his arms. "I would never wear this." She said.

"I know. No one will recognize you and it fits perfectly like I knew it would."

"Why are you worried about people recognizing me?"

"Well you might decide you want to go with them instead of me and if you do I may be forced to kill them." Her eyes widened. She started to back away but he grabbed her.

"No." She whispered.

"Yes Dear Heart. You are mine and no one is going to take you from me. Not Chris and not Leon." He said pulling her close to him.

"Please don't bring Leon up."

"Did I strike a nerve, Miss Redfield?"

"Yes please don't talk about him."

"I'm sorry but I am curious. Why did me mentioning him strike a nerve?"

"Well It's a long story." She said turning away from him.

"We have time." He said and moved around her.

"Last year after the Raccoon City incident Leon had said the first round was on him when I saved him from getting bit by a zombie. We made it out, He got that job with the government, got me a fake ID, and took me out. I got drunk. I told him I loved him which is only half true but it is the you saved me from zombies kind of love. The kind of love that is more meant for your friends."

"He didn't save you. You would have made it out by yourself. He just cooperated with you which resulted in him making it out as well but please forgive me for interrupting. Continue with your story."

"Apparently we started making out and I wasn't fighting with him when he asked if I wanted to go to his place which I would never under any circumstances go with him because of Ada. Lucky for me Billy was there and dragged me out before anything else happened. He punched Leon in the jaw before we left. He dropped me off at my apartment and since Rebecca hasn't said anything I don't think he told her." She watched as his eyes flashed a deeper red.

"Leon Kennedy is going to die."

"No it was just one night please Wesker don't."

"Why did you accept alcohol from him and not me. I would have cut you off before you got drunk. Trust me. The last thing I need is a drunk teenager."

"Does our age difference bother you?"

"Not in the least. Age is just a number."

"We are what ten years apart?"

"No we aren't."

"Are we more than ten or less than ten?"

"More."

"Please just tell me."

"Does it bother you?"

"No age is just a number like you said."

"Then it doesn't matter. Let's go." He said offering her his hand. She grabbed it and they walked to the front door. He typed in a four digit number into a number pad on the side of the wall that, she hadn't noticed before. He opened the door and she looked back at the house. She gasped. Chris had showed her a picture of the Speyer mansion and this was a replica of it. "Is there something wrong, Dear Heart?"

"No it's just that…"

"Don't worry there is no underground lab here. There is just a small one next to my room that is off limits to you."

"Is your room off limits?" She asked trying to sound innocent, like it was no big deal. He turned his head away from her trying to hide his small smile. "Wesker?" He took off his sunglasses off and looked at her.

"We will see." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and started put his sunglasses on her.

"What are you doing?" She said started to stop him.

"Wear these." He said letting go of her hand and putting his sunglasses on her.

"Wesker I don't…" He put a finger to her lips.

"I have another pair in the car."

"That's not the problem. I just don't want to…" He kissed her stopping her from saying no to the sunglasses. She started to take them off.

"Leave them." He grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Ok. I guess I can do can that for you." He eased her hand back into his and led her to his car.

"I'm sure you there are many more things you can do for me." He said as his lips brushed against her neck. She tried to move back but he placed a hand on her back.

"Are you trying to turn me into your perfect little agent?"

"No you don't work for me not yet anyway. What would make you think that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact I am wearing a combat suit and you forced me to wear your sunglasses."

"Calm down. I didn't force you to do anything. You did it only because I asked. I never forced it on you. Well maybe the sunglasses but they look hot on you." She blushed.

"They really aren't my style." She pulled the sunglasses up on top of her head. He moved his hand down her back to her waist. She grabbed his hand and flung it away from her.

"It's ok relax. You know you like it." He opened the car door for her. She got in and he leaned down to kiss her. He stopped just before he kissed her. "Kiss me." She turned her head away from him. He forced her to turn her head back to him. "Now." He demanded as he stroked her cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him. She cautiously rubbed her tongue against his lips. He bit down lightly startling her. She broke the kiss. He started kissing her neck and she put her hands in his hair.

"I love you." He pulled away from her. "Wesker?"

"We have got to go."

"Wesker?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know you do." He said as he shut the car door. He got in the driver's seat and she turned her head away from him. She was as far from him as she could get. "Don't pout. I am still right here." He put his hand on her leg. She pushed it off of her leg onto the seat beside her. "You are the most frustrating person on earth besides your damn brother." He placed his hand back on her leg before continuing "Yet I love you." That caused her to turn her head back to him. "You can stay over there and continue to sulk or you can move closer to me." She moved closer to him. He started to move his hand up her leg. "Are you nervous?"

"No." He moved his hand down her leg and then back up. She closed her eyes as he continued to rub his hand lightly on her leg.

"Are you nervous now?"

"No." She said. She was slightly shaking. _I don't want him to stop. I can't explain this. Chris is going to kill me._

"Dear Heart, then why are you shaking?"

"Chris is going to kick my ass." She muttered under her breath. She hadn't thought he would have heard her.

"Is Christopher here right now?" He asked in soft tone his lips right next to her ear. He was still rubbing her leg, moving higher very time. She let out a soft moan.

"No." He stopped but remained close to her.

"Then he will never know now will he?"

"Not unless one of us tells him."

"I have no intentions of telling him if you don't think he would approve of his little sister dating his former Captain." He said with a smirk.

"He hates you. I should hate you after all you killed most of the S.T.A.R.S. team."

"What did you have a thing for a S.T.A.R.S. member?"

"Yes I did."

"Who?" He asked his eyes turning a deeper red as he thought of her loving another man.

"Their Captain."

"Enrico?" He practically growled.

"No you."

"Dear Heart are you saying you liked me before the mansion incident?"

"Yes I am."

"I am going to kill Chris."

"Why?"

"Well besides the fact he messed up my plans. He told me that you were scared of me."

"I am not scared of anyone."

"That seems to be a Redfield trait. I should have known he didn't want me near his sister. I can't say I blame him. I wouldn't have let any of the men in the S.T.A.R.S. office near you." He smirked.

_They both started to have a flashback of the first time they had of met._

"_Chris are you sure it is ok for me to be here?" A nervous Claire asked as she was following behind Her older brother. _

"_You weren't worried about that when you were flirting with all the male officers down stairs."_

"_Saying hi and smiling is not flirting." Chris turned around and smiled._

"_Tell that to the boys down stairs with their knees still almost buckling."_

"_Yeah right whatever." She started to talk around him. He stuck out his arm stopping her._

"_Wait just a moment. Captain Wesker is every scary. He never takes his sunglasses off. He doesn't speak unless he is giving orders or punishments. Please don't do anything to piss him off. If he even comes out of his office to meet you." Chris turned and opened the door to the S.T.A.R.S. _

"_HOLY CRAP! Chris brought a hot chick to the office!" Joseph Frost yelled when Claire walked in. _

"_AND SHE IS OFF LIMITS TO YOU FROST." Chris yelled. He pulled Claire to the side away from his friend. "My desk is right here." Chris said pointing to the messiest desk in the whole office._

"_Good God Chris. How do you find anything?"_

"_So Chris what is she like?" Frost asked. Jill make a soft loud of disapproval. "Aw Jill it is okay. I'm sure there is enough Redfield to go around." Claire smiled brightly, seeing at what Joseph was getting at. She looked at Chris and he was twitching from anger. She got up and walked toward the other S.T.A.R.S. officer._

"_Of course there is. I'm Claire Redfield." She held out her hand for him to shake. His face fell. He quickly shook her hand. _

"_Chris, I'm sorry I thought she was your girlfriend."_

"_Gross." Claire said playfully._

"_I am really sorry Claire, my name is Joseph Frost." He propped his feet up on his desk. "Claire would you like to…"_

"_No she wouldn't Frost." Chris said staring him down. Jill snickered a little at the look on Joseph's face._

"_You must be Miss Valentine. Chris has told me so much about you." Claire said excitedly before she pulled her into a hug. She looked a little confused but smiled and hugged the young redhead back._

"_Please call me Jill, sweetie." Chris cleared his throat to get his little sister's attention. She turned to him._

"_Yes Chris?" _

"_I have got to go check in with the captain." At that moment the door to Wesker's office opened. A tall man walked out wearing sunglasses. Claire ducked down out of sight and Jill pushed Claire down under her desk._

"_No need Chris. Joseph announced the second you arrived." Wesker looked over and saw Chris's desk. "For God's sake Chris clean up your desk I don't want to have to tell you again." He walked to the edge of Jill's desk. "FROST feet off the desk." Joseph jumped and nearly fell in the floor. Claire held her breath. "Miss Valentine?"_

"_Yes Captain Wesker sir?"_

"_Could you please enlighten me as to why there is a pretty young woman is hiding under your desk?"_

"_Uh I believe she may have been a bit taken back by you Captain."_

"_Speak for yourself." She protested from under Jill's desk. Which caused Wesker to laugh. He crouched down to get eye level with her while she was still under Jill's desk. He smiled before removing his sunglasses. Claire glanced in Jill's direction. She was in shock, she had covered her mouth with her hand in disbelieve. _

"_And just who might you be Dear Heart?" He offered her his hand to help her up. She smiled up at him as she grabbed it. Their gazes locked when she was standing and he still hadn't let go of her hand. She almost couldn't tear her eyes away from his icy blue ones._

"_I'm Claire." She said smiling warmly at him. Her eyes widened as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it._

"_Charmed Miss…"_

"_Redfield." Chris filled in for him still a little stunned._

"_Please just call me Claire." She said ignoring her older brother's stunned expression._

"_I see you must be Chris's lovely little sister. If you would be so kind as to step into my office and I will get you a visitor's pass."_

"_Visitor's pass?" Chris asked. Wesker started to usher her into his office with Chris following them. When they reached the door Wesker turned back to Chris._

"_Chris go clean your desk. I believe she is old enough to do things by herself." Claire came back out with Wesker right behind her his sunglasses were back in place and one of Claire's ponytail holders was around his wrist. She had a visitor's pass hanging from her neck. _

"_Hey Claire it is lunch break now are you ready? You, Jill and I are going to that Mexican place just a few blocks from here." Chris said excitedly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her almost out the door._

"_Redfield." Wesker called after them. They both turned not sure who he was addressing. He gave Claire an apologetic smile. "Sorry Dear Heart." He turned to Chris. "Chris didn't I tell you to clean your desk?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Is it clean?"_

"_No sir."_

"_You are not going anywhere until it is clean."_

"_Aw come captain…" Claire walked toward him._

"_No I don't want to hear it Redfield. This is the last time I am going to tell you to…" He stopped talking as Claire put a hand on his shoulder and leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. He started smiling. "Yes that can be arranged Dear Heart."_

"_What?" Chris asked._

"_You may go…"_

"_Thank you sir. Come on Claire."_

"_She has offered to stay in your place and clean your desk."_

"_Aw Claire you don't…"_

"_I know I don't have to but you go have fun with Jill."_

"_Ok if you say so." He gave her a hug and she kissed his cheek before he left. Wesker had stayed and kept her company while she cleaned Chris's desk. Once the desk was clean she sat down in her brother's chair and closed her eyes. When she opened them Wesker was sitting on Chris's desk much closer to her. She closed her eyes again. He got up and moved closer to her. She realized they were the only two left in the office._

"_Dear Heart." He murmured. She felt his lips brush against her neck._

"_Yes?" She asked. She sifted back in the chair as his lips brushed against her neck again._

"_I don't want you to think me rude but do you know the only thing I have been thinking about since Chris left?" She smiled and opened her eyes. He had both hands on the armrests of the chair._

"_No I don't know. Could you tell me?" She asked looking at the floor as if she was embarrassed._

"_I have been thinking about your lips." He put and hand on her cheek and gently forced her to look up at him. He put his hand back on the armrest before continuing. "I have been wondering how your lips feel." She closed her eyes as he lightly rubbed his thumb over her lips. "I have been wondering how they taste." She opened her eyes. He was close enough to her that he could feel her breath on his lips. "Dear Heart could I kiss you?"_

"_If you take off those sunglasses maybe you can." He tore the sunglasses off and threw them on Chris's now clean desk. He placed both hands on the armrests of her chair again and leaned down. His lips were just about to brush against hers when they heard the door open. Wesker pulled away from her and snatched his sunglasses off Chris's desk. He quickly put his sunglasses back on as Barry Burton walked in._

"_Barry go clean the all the weapons in the weapon locker." Wesker said throwing the keys to him. Barry caught the keys._

"_Thanks Captain Wesker. That is my favorite job." He saw Chris's desk. "It looks like Redfield finally cleaned…" He saw Claire. "Oh hey Claire are you taking over for Chris?"_

"_Burton now."_

"_Yes sir. Bye Claire." Barry went into the S.T.A.R.S. shooting range shutting the door behind him. Wesker turned back to her and took off his sunglasses again._

"_Well now that he is gone. May I?" He sat down on Chris's desk and pulled the chair she was in closer to him._

"_May you what?" She asked as he softly pushed her head onto his lap._

"_May I kiss you?" He asked stroking her hair._

"_Yes." She looked up at him. He leaned down and affectionately put a hand on her cheek. There was a bang from the hallway just outside the S.T.A.R.S office door. Claire backed away from him. He grabbed her arm stopping her._

"_Wait. It is probably nothing."_

"_If you know Chris, he has got something to do with it." At that moment Chris, Jill, Joseph, and a very scared, upset Brad entered the office. Wesker let her go as he put his sunglasses on. The flashback ended._

"How could you think I was scared?"

"Chris had said whatever happened while he was gone with Jill had you spooked. I thought I was being a bit bold."

"No I liked you but Chris would have never allowed that." He quickly kissed her. He broke the kiss just to kiss her again. She broke away from him. "What was…" He kissed her again.

"For lost time."

"We need to go." He started the car.

"You must really love that bike. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She closed her eyes.

"How long do I have to do this?" She started to open her eyes.

"Don't open them until I say so. You trust me right?"

"You won't freak out if I say I don't."

"No. That does not bother me." She flinched away when he reached over and put his hand on her leg. "Damn it." He said as he pulled his hand away from her. "What do I have to do to show you that you can trust me."

"Give me your hand." He reached over and put his hand on her leg again. She grabbed his hand and held it with both of hers. She started drawing invisible hearts on his hand.

"What do I have to do?"

"Trust me."

"If I didn't trust you then we wouldn't be here."

"Then why can't I open my eyes?"

"Alright open them." She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "We are almost there anyway."

"Thank you." They pulled up to her apartment building. Wesker pulled his hand away and got out. He opened the car door for her and offered his hand to help her out. She smiled as she grabbed it. He placed a hand on the small of her back and let her lead the way inside. "JIM-BO." Claire screamed. A tall redheaded man with green eyes turned as Claire ran at him. Claire jumped into his arms and smiled as they hugged. She turned back and saw the fire in Wesker's eyes even though his sunglasses. "Jim-Bo, What the heck are you doing here?"

"How many times have I told you it is just Jim now. I think I have outgrown Jim-Bo."

"It will always be Jim-Bo to me. But really what are you doing here?" She said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Claire, can't I just come visit my favorite cousin?"

"Have you talked to Chr…" She started to ask raising her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"No. I haven't talked to your brother. You know that I haven't. Claire, I don't like him and he doesn't like me. It has been that way since we were kids. By the way, he blocked my number from your phone."

"Well I have gotten a new phone since then."

"Sweet, let me see it and I will put my number in it."

"Aw crap. I must have left it at home."

"That's cool just run up and get it. I mean we are in your apartment building."

"I don't…"

"I have your phone right here, Dear Heart. Don't you remember handing it to me?" Wesker said walking up to them and offering her the pink phone.

"Thanks." She grabbed it from him and handed to her cousin. He looked over at Wesker then back at Claire and a small smile appeared on his face. "Oh no Jim-Bo. What are you thinking?"

"You have gotten a boyfriend." She started blushing. "You're blushing, so it is true." She covered her face with her hands. "You haven't told your brother. Now have you?"

"No I haven't." She said as Wesker put a hand on her waist. "Please don't…"

"You are in no danger there. I wouldn't dare." She hugged him. "I love you, cousin."

"I love you too."

"Claire what is up with your clothes? What are you some kind of ninja assassin?"

"Actually that is kind of what we are going for. We are going to this role playing thing. I just wanted to stop and get a few things. We are going to take my bike."

"Ok text me later. I have got to go anyway." He kissed her forehead and left. Tears were in her eyes.

"Wesker, I can't do this anymore." She started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back with a little more force than necessary.

"You can't do what anymore?" He growled.

"This. I can't be with you anymore." He pulled her closer to him.

"Did your little reunion with your cousin have anything to do with this?" Her eyes widened.

"No leave Jim-Bo out of this." He forced her head to the side so he could whisper in her ear.

"Am I not everything you ever wanted?" He asked his lips brushing her ear as he spoke softly to her.

"And more." She whispered. She started silently crying.

"Then what is wrong?" He wiped her tears away and grabbed her wrist as she tried to get away from him.

"I can't lie to Chris." She felt a sharp pain in her wrist from him gripping it too hard when she had said her brother's name.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what to you?"

"Your defenses go down, you allow me to touch you, I think you trust me, your defenses go back up, you refuse me, you don't trust me, and you don't want me at all." He forced her head to his chest. "How many more times are we going to have to do this?" He stroked her hair. "Why won't you just let me in?" He whispered seductively in her ear. She started hyperventilating but quickly slowed her breathing back to normal.

"Let me go now." She whispered softly. He let go of her wrist and she stepped back from him. She started running up the stairs with Wesker right behind her. She threw open the door to her apartment. She slammed the door behind her but Wesker stopped it with his arm. He closed and locked the door behind him. Wesker walked past her as she grabbed her keys. He put his sunglasses down on the table. "We can go now." _Hey, someone got rid of the dead bodies and the glass. Maybe he did. Maybe he is going to let me stay here._

"Dear Heart are you tried?" She looked at the floor.

"No."

"Why don't you come lay down with me anyway?"

"I am a little afraid you might hurt me, Love." She said glancing at the door then back to the floor.

"Look at me." She ignored him. "Right now Redfield." She looked up at him. "If I wanted to harm you I already would have. If you don't if me a reason to harm you then I won't." Wesker turned and walked into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She said following behind him. "Don't." She gasped as he grabbed her. He pushed down on her bed. He moved on top of her and started kissing her neck. "No, stop." She put her hand on his chest and tried to push him off her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands down to the bed. She continued to struggle against him causing their hips to crash together. He lightly pressed his lips on hers calming her down. He gently pushed her legs apart so that her hips were cradling him. "Wesker please…" He smirked.

"Quiet Dear Heart, I am not going to harm you." He sifted his weight onto her.

"Please Wesker just get off."

"Fine." He said in a monotone.

"Aw don't go all monotone on me." He let her wrists go and moved beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry." She whispered before she started to play with his hair. She moved closer to him.

"You know what you are? You are a blue-eyed vixen." He whispered as he pulled her even closer to him.

"I am not a vixen." She leaned in and kissed his neck. "Take it back please." She whispered sweetly in his ear.

"I am sorry, Dear Heart but you can be a vixen when you want to be and besides you should take it as a compliment."

"What do you want?" She asked as started to move away from him but was stilled by his arms wrapping around her.

"I want you right now, this can not wait." He kissed her neck. "We are in your bed. Are you going to tell me no?" He softly rubbed her neck where she had a bitemark from him. She gently kissed his hand before she guided his hand to the zipper on her battle suit. He moved his hand away. He kissed her neck slowly moving down towards the zipper on her battle suit again leaving her skin feeling hot. She gasped as he grabbed the zipper with his mouth and slowly started to unzip it. She shivered as his teeth brushed against her bare skin. He grabbed her ponytail and ripped the ponytail holder from her hair causing her to scream. He ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her and gently rubbed his tongue against her lips, asking silently for entrance into her mouth. She pulled him closer to her. They both heard the soft click of the lock on her door being unlocked. She pulled away from him hesitantly.

"Stay here. I'm sure this will only take a minute." Claire got off the bed and grabbed a gun from her dresser. She stumbled toward the door not bothering with her appearance because she didn't really give a damn anymore. The heels of her boots making sharp clicks each time she stepped and she silently cursed Wesker for picking out the high heeled boots that matched the combat suit perfectly. She grabbed the frame of her bedroom door for support, still feeling dizzy from Wesker's lips wandering and placing kisses all over her body. The front door opened.

"Claire what the fuck happened to you?" A familiar voice called out.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Please take the time to review!**__ Your reviews encourage me! Yes I finally got this posted even with the few minor setbacks! Thanks a ton to all who have reviewed._


	4. To Hell And Back

_**Author's note**__**- **__I don't own Resident evil or any of the characters. If you haven't played resident evil 5 please don't read my end note. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while please kick me for not updating sooner, my cousin's are in for the summer and only see them once or twice a year so blame them. They are the ones dragging me away from my computer while I'm screaming just five more minutes. Plus I had to move all my stuff into my bachelorette pad, my bro made me call it that._

"What are you doing here?"

"Come on Claire, tell me what happened Chris is worried sick over you." Was the answer she got. "I was worried about you."

"Jill please just leave."

"No you can tell me. Rebecca and Billy feel terrible." Jill gasped as she heard the soft click of Claire's gun. She raised it and pointed toward Jill.

"I don't need your help. I need you to leave." Jill smirked.

"Honey I know the gun is not loaded."

"Just leave. Valentine. Loaded gun or not I could still hurt you." She said laying the unloaded gun on the table.

"Claire you look like you have been to hell and back could you just…" She was cut off by someone she couldn't see.

"Dear Heart, Come back to bed." Wesker called out to Claire.

"Just a minute, Love." She said before turning back to Jill who was blushing bright pink.

"Oh God I am sorry. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. What should I tell Chris about your disappearance?"

"Tell him I was out celebrating with ice cream." She said sarcastically.

"Hey that's what Billy said."

"Tell him whatever you please. I really don't give a damn anymore."

"Claire what has brought this on? You know you are like family Hell to Chris you are."

"If you had everything you have ever wanted in a partner wouldn't you follow them to Hell and back?"

"Well can I at least meet the man who is stealing you away from the team?" Claire heard Wesker's feet hit the floor when he got off the bed. She could sense the annoyance he felt.

"Jill I just can't do this anymore. If I had never tried to follow Chris I would not have ended up in Raccoon City or Rockford island. Maybe it is time I stopped following him because every time I do I nearly wind up dead." She said hurriedly pushing Jill toward the door.

"Listen to me. You are the best thing Chris has in his life don't take that from him." Claire heard Wesker footsteps. He was coming after her.

"Oh Miss Valentine, she isn't taking anything from your precious Chris because I am." Jill's mouth fell open and she backed away from Claire in shock.

"C-Claire?"

"I told you to leave. Oh God I'm so sorry." She said close to tears.

"Dear Heart, you remember what I said?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She answered moving her ear away from him. He grabbed her chin and roughly forced her ear to his lips.

"Yes what?" He demanded.

"Yes Wesker, I remember." He gently kissed her ear.

"Then you know I must kill her." He let go of her and started to turn to Jill who was just watching everything with a horrified expression.

"Wait I don't want to go with her." She grabbed his arm. "I love you and I want to be with you." He turned back to her. "Not them. Leave them be."

"Show me that you want me." He demanded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and covered it with quick kisses. Jill looked as though she was going to be very sick. "Show me that you love me." He demanded as put a hand on the inside of her mostly unzipped battle suit, placing his hand on her bare hip. Claire looked at him and smiled. She kissed him and started to stop very quickly. She heard a muffled growl come from him as he stopped her from moving away. Claire finally broke away from him. "Show me that you don't want to go with her." He demanded. Jill cut in before she could say or do anything.

"Claire, he has brainwashed you for his own sick twisted game. He doesn't love you. He took away the only other man that loved you besides Chris."

"Who was that?" She asked fighting off the urge to laugh because Wesker was slowly moving his hand back and forth over her hip.

"Steve. Aw come on CLAIRE REDFIELD awake up."

"Steve's dead." Claire said a little sadly. She started laughing and Jill thought she was going into a fit of hysteria.

"Someone is quite ticklish right here." He said still lightly rubbing her hip.

"Wesker stop." She gasped. He just smirked. "Please quit." She managed to say between giggles.

"Could you two possibly stop that, I'm going to be sick." Jill said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wesker stop."

"I really just…" He started to protest.

"Just quit, she and my brother don't make out in front of me."

"As you wish Dear Heart." He pulled his hand away. "But I'm sorry I need you to zip up your battle suit for now it is just to tempting." He said zipping the zipper for her. Jill finally seemed like she wasn't about to heave.

"Steve loved you and Wesker killed him." Jill said as if she were trying to explain something to a small child.

"Actually Alexia Ashford killed him. I just got a sample of the T-veronica virus from his body."

"He loved you Claire."

"Leon said he loved me." She whispered like she was telling a secret.

"Yes honey Leon, Leon Kennedy. He is madly in love with you. You don't love Wesker."

"ENOUGH." Wesker shouted. "Dear Heart please tell Miss Valentine that she is mistaken."

"I love Wesker and I am going with him."

"No you are so grounded. You are coming home with me."

"She is nineteen so you have…"

"AND YOU ARE WHAT THIRTY-EIGHT?"

"You have no say in what she does because she is an adult." He said as though Jill had not just interrupted him. "She can make her own choices."

"Age is just a number. Gosh Jill don't be so judging." Claire mumbled so low only Wesker heard her.

"Really I haven't heard her say one word about wanting you, without you provoking or demanding her to say it. It seem like you are making all the choices."

"She wants me." Wesker said cockily. "Why wouldn't my girlfriend want me?" Jill looked shocked and upset. Claire put a hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Since when have I been your girlfriend?" She asked barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Now." He whispered back. She smiled in agreement.

"Jill, please just go before he kills you."

"Oh I'm so glad you care." She said sarcastically. "I am not leaving without you Claire." She grabbed her arm. "I will make you come with me." Claire's eyes flashed red. She quickly grabbed Jill's arm with her free hand and twisted. Jill screamed in pain. Claire's eyes turned back to blue as she shook her head and released her grip on Jill.

"Jill I'm so sorry." She whispered. She tried to hug her but Jill pushed her away. "This is for your own good." She said in a cold voice.

"Ice princess." Jill snarled. A low chuckle was heard was from Wesker.

"You are better off without me." Claire said in the same cold voice.

"How can you say that? How can you love him?"

"We can't all be heroes, you know." She tried to continue in the same cold voice but failed. "He understands me. You have got to go now."

"I love you. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Please Jill I am doing this because I love you and I love Wesker. You act as if this is a personal attack. If I can keep him happy, then I can keep you safe."

"She has quite a point. If I am with her I can't very well kill you because it will upset her."

"I don't care. I want my partner's sister because he is going to throw a fit then I will be the one comforting him. Do you have any idea what is like to have to have a six foot man weighting two hundred and twenty pounds tackle you to the floor, bury his face into your chest, and begin to sob and shake uncontrollably?"

"Yes." Claire said absentmindedly. Wesker gave her a quizzical look. Jill smiled and almost laughed.

"What?" He asked turning his full attention to her.

"He had to have someone to console him before Jill came along and I was always there." She said putting her hand on his arm trying to calm him. _Why is he freaking out about that? Chris is my older brother for God's sake. _"Forget it, okay?"

"I will for now. We will discuss this later."

"I need you do something for me to show me that you don't want to go with Miss Valentine. Dear Heart, use this." Wesker said handing her a syringe filled with a liquid.

"No what the hell is this?" Claire said looking down at the syringe in her hand with a worried expression. Jill backed away.

"Don't fret my Dear Heart, it will not harm Miss Valentine. It will only cause her to loose consciousness and have short term memory loss."

"You carry drugs around to cause short term memory loss?" She questioned.

"I like to be prepared. Before you told me that you love me I was planning to take what I wanted no let me rephrase what I needed from you then use the drugs to make sure you didn't remember and therefore Chris would never know unless I told him."

"Wesker?" She practically screamed.

"Sorry, I'm a bad person."

"Okay whatever we will talk about this later, Love. Jilly honey hold still." Jill backed away.

"Claire no you are not fucking sticking me with that needle."

"If you are not comfortable with Miss Redfield injecting you then I will Miss Valentine." He said as he grabbed the syringe from Claire. He paused to kiss Claire's hand. "Restrain her." He said coldly.

"Wesker I…" She started to protest.

"Now." She grabbed Jill's arms and held them behind her back.

"Claire How do you know that he is not lying and that will kill me?" Jill said looking back at her and struggling against her hold.

"Miss Valentine if I were going to kill you Chris would have to be here to see it." Wesker answered even though the question wasn't directed at him.

"I trust him to some extent." Claire said.

"That's nice to know. I'm glad you have started to trust me."

"Jill stay still." Claire whispered. Wesker stuck the needle into Jill's neck and injected the liquid into her.

"Chris." Jill said softly as she collapsed into Claire's arms. Wesker looked pissed off. She knew that look. _That is the look right before he hit me on Rockfort for saying Chris's name. _She just managed to pull Jill out of the way of Wesker's hand as he went to hit her. She quickly put Jill on the floor behind her and dropped low into a defensive stance as Wesker came closer to them.

"Back off. You are not going to hurt her." Claire quickly warned.

"Who is there to stop me?"

"You want to hurt her? Well you are going to have to hurt me first." He slowly came up to her and wrapped a hand around her neck. He held her up in air a few feet from the floor. She tried to pry his hand from her neck with both hands but couldn't get him to let go. _I can't breath, great of course this is what I get for trusting the man who wants my brother dead. _She kicked him in the stomach and was able to follow up with a kick to his head. He dropped her more of shock than anything else. She hit the floor knocking what little breath she had left out of her. She coughed as she struggled to get air. She kicked at him as he came near her. He stayed out of range of her attacks and watched her chest rise and fall with her fast breathing. She closed her eyes expecting to be kicked or stepped on. She cringed away from the sound of his approaching footsteps. She felt him press his lips on her forehead and jumped. "Please don't hit me." She whispered as he pressed his weight on her.

"That's not my intention."

"What is your intention here?" She asked quietly. She gently moved out from under him. She pulled Jill to her feet and let her lean on her. Wesker got up from the floor with a disappointed look on his face. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dear Heart I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to in your bed."

"No let's just go before we get caught by someone else." Claire gently put Jill down on the couch. _I'm so sorry, Jill. This is all my fault. _She brushed Jill's bangs out of her face. _Her hair has gotten so long. She's the perfect woman for Chris. God knows he is going to need her. _She walked into her bedroom to grab a pillow for Jill. She felt warm hands on her back. Before she could reach for the pillow she felt Wesker pin her arms behind her back. He could easily hold her wrists with one hand. He put a hand in her hair and pulled causing her to lean back. She yelped in pain. She flinched away as his lips brushed the back of her neck.

"Damn it." He growled. "What is wrong. You love me right?" He turned her toward him.

"Yes. Please just…" He kissed her and bit down softly. When he broke the kiss she turned away from him trying to get away. He forced her to turn back to him. "Please I need you…" She started desperately.

"Finally you are begging for me." He put his free hand on her hip pulling her closer to him until her hip was pressed against his. "You are just nervous, right? It's okay, I thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed am I right?"

"Yes but I think I would be okay with anywhere as long as I am with you." He relaxed.

"Then kiss me. Don't shy away at my touch."

"You were going to kill Jill for saying my brother's name. I just don't think I can handle that. I mean what if I were to slip up?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want to live in fear that my boyfriend is going to harm me."

"NO I won't. I swear."

"I don't think this is a good idea. We shouldn't be together."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Um… I…" He grabbed her neck causing her to stop talking.

"Miss Redfield answer every carefully, you know how unstable I can be when I am upset." He eased his grip on her neck but didn't let go.

"Please Wesker you know I love you." He tightened his grip a little.

"A direct answer Miss Redfield."

"Wesker you are hurting me." She whispered.

"You have given me reason to." He said.

"No I am not breaking up with you." He released her neck and she backed away from him. "I was just stating this can not end well. Jill is the only reason Chris…" She flinched in pain as he grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry." He let go of her and sat down on her bed. He gently pulled her into his lap.

"Forget it. She is the only reason he hasn't forced me to stay by his side forever. After the whole Rockford island incident he would barely allow me to shower by myself and even then he stood outside the door. It took me two weeks for me to convince him that he didn't need to sleep in my bedroom floor anymore. I just got him to move out of my apartment."

"You only have one bedroom where did he stay?"

"Half in my room and half in my living room."

"Why?"

"He was upset that you were anywhere near me. He was so upset and I think if I hadn't found Jill for him he would still be living here. Now he is going to be so overprotective."

"I'm sorry, Dear Heart. What do you want me to do?" She got out of his lap and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I don't know. I'm so sore. Please can we just rest here for a while?" He gently pushed her down on her bed face down.

"Of Course." He said. He started rubbing her shoulders. "I think I might even finish what I started." He said slowly unzipping her battle suit. He gently pushed it down her shoulders allowing him access to her bare back. He rubbed her back hitting all the sore places. She moaned in pleasure and he smirked.

"Thank you." She whispered. He grabbed the clasps on her bra and started to unhook them. She tensed. "Stop." He ignored her small outburst and unhooked her bra.

"Calm down Dear Heart. I will be gentle with you." He said kissing her back where her bra had been.

"No please stop."

"But I don't like to leave things unfinished."

"Maybe one day I will allow you to finish."

"I don't think I will stop."

"W-what?" She asked as she tried to hook her bra but Wesker had her wrists pinned down to the bed. He kissed the back of her neck. He gently eased his hands down her torso and slipped them under her battle suit. He sensed her unease and hooked her bra back in place before he started to put his hands back on the inside of her battle suit.

"You are mine after all and I want you, all of you."

"No I… Damn it." She cried out in pain as he pulled her to his chest.

"I could always force you."

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed as he let her go.

"Oh I would."

"Please I love you." She flipped over onto her back.

"You love me? Then why won't you have sex with me?"

"Chris… BLOODY HELL." She said as he grabbed her arm too hard.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. A dark bruise in the shape of his hand already started to appear on her arm. "Please continue."

"He raised me to be a good girl but now I feel like a bad person. He taught me better than this." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"You are a good person. Back in Raccoon City you saved Sherry Birkin. Most people would have left her to die but you stayed with her. She is alive because of you." He gently wiped her tears away.

"Sherry? Where is she?" She asked seeming upset about not knowing. _She couldn't be anymore perfect for me. She loves me, she wants me, and she likes Sherry._

"Don't fret my love. She is safe."

"No I won't just take your word I want to see her."

"Of course I…"

"Now." She demanded.

"Alright calm down." She pulled the battle suit back on her shoulders and zipped it. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her keys and picked up the bag that held her assortment of weapons, which Wesker took from her so he could carry it for her. She took Wesker's offered hand and smiled warmly at him. She stopped in front of Jill's sleeping form on her couch.

"I'm so sorry." Claire whispered quietly to her brother's partner and one of her best friends.

"Let's go." Wesker said pulling her toward the door.

"Okay." She said allowing Wesker to tug her away. She started leading the way down the stairs to the apartment garage.

"This is your bike?" He asked as she touched the handlebars of the bike he assumed was hers.

"Yes. This is what my brother got me for my eighteenth birthday. We spend a good three months restoring it."

"You did an amazing job with the bike." He said putting the bag's contents in the saddlebags of the motorcycle.

"Yes now you know why I love it." She said handing him the keys. He looked down surprised.

"You are letting me drive?"

"Yes for once I don't feel like driving and I trust you my love."

"YES." He said. He grabbed her ponytail and roughly pulled her into a kiss. He got on and handed her a helmet. She put it to the side and got on the bike behind him. "Put the helmet on right now." He demanded.

"But…"

"I am merely concerned about your safety."

"Why? Because I'm your experiment?"

"Claire you know better than that." He said very seriously. _Aw crap he is serious he only calls me by my first name if he is mad or serious the rest of the time is Miss Redfield or Dear Heart._

"No I don't."

"Claire stop that. It hurts me to hear you say that. You know I love you."

"If you loved me you would let me live alone. If you loved me you would let me be with my friends and my family. If I wasn't one of your experiments you wouldn't care about me. If I…""THAT'S ENOUGH CLAIRE." She fell silent. She gently placed her arms on his tense shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. "I loved you before you were infected. I will not allow this to have a negative effect you. I can help you."

"Sorry for making your blood pressure rise my love." She whispered her lips touching his neck as she spoke.

"You are going to be the death of me." She laughed.

"Not if you kill me first." She whispered.

"Do you really have insecurities about my feelings for you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I guess it will always be that way."

"What is wrong?"

"You have pretty much kidnapped me."

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes but I…"

"Then I haven't kidnapped you."

"I have a job."

"What is it?"

"I am on my brother's team."

"What?"

"I'm on his team. He is not only my brother he is my team leader."

"Who do you work for?"

"I don't know. My apartment is paid for, My school loan was paid off, and I get a weekly deposit into my checking account. I don't ask many questions. If he trusts them then so do I."

"I'm going to go ask him." Wesker said starting the motorcycle.

"Wesker?"

"What?" He asked pulling out of the garage.

"Please just leave him alone."

"This is important. I have to know."

"Wes.." She started to say gripping his waist tighter.

"Don't Wesker me. You are too important for me to lose to your halfwit of a brother and a company that doesn't know what they are doing."

"Wesker slow down you drive way too fast." They were already halfway to her brother's apartment building.

"It is alright I always drive this fast. Just hold on tight and you will be fine."

"Love what are you going to say to my brother?"

"I'm going to tell him I love you and that you are mine. I want the right to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"No I'm going to do this right, my Dear Heart." He parked her bike in front of her brother's apartment building. "Where is his door buzzer?"

"Over there." She whispered.

He pressed the button. "Redfield." He called out.

"What do you want?" Chris's voice answered a minute later.

"Redfield get your ass down here."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Your sister's lover."

"Leon if that is you drunk again I'm going to fucking kill you."

"This is not Leon Kennedy."

"I am coming down with a loaded Magnum. Stay there." Minutes later Chris walked out the apartment building. His eyes lit up when he seen Claire. "Claire so it was you who put Leon up to that. Where is Jill? She went to check on you over a hour ago." She looked down feeling upset.

"That wasn't Leon."

"No? Was it Billy? If it was Rebecca is probably chopping him into bits as we speak."

"It wasn't Billy." She mumbled.

"It was Carlos wasn't it? Man I hate that guy. First he is stepping in on my partner and girlfriend, Jill. Now my sister?"

"No it wasn't Carlos."

"Well then I am act a bit of a lost here. Who was it? And just so you know they do a really good impression of a pissed off Wesker. I mean they really had me thinking it was Wesker before they pulled that crap about being my sister's lover."

"Chris there is something…" She started.

"You should know." Wesker said finishing Claire's sentence for her and stepping by her side.

"SO IT WAS YOU." Chris grabbed his Magnum from his leg holster.

"Chris I just want to tell you something." He said lightly placing a hand on Claire's back.

"Hands off my sister." He growled with the Magnum pointed at him.

"Fine." He removed his hand from her back.

"And where is Jill?"

"She is safe thanks to your little sister."

"Where?"

"Claire's apartment. She is out cold and should come to at any moment."

"Just what were you doing at my sister's apartment?"

"Guys I am right here." Claire said loudly. Chris holstered his Magnum.

"Not now Claire, I am trying to protect you from him. You know it would help if you moved away from him." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Wesker. He hugged her and refused to let her go.

"Chris this is what I am trying to explain to you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently tugged her out of her brother's arms. "I love your sister and she will be mine."

"WHAT?"

"I understand you might be a little…"

"SHE WILL NOT BE YOURS." Chris rubbed his temples and calmed down enough to speak without yelling. "Claire did you know he wants you as his girlfriend?"

"Yes I…" She started before Wesker kissed the back of her neck.

"You are his girlfriend?" Chris interrupted her.

"Yes but Chris don't freak out." She stepped out of Wesker's arms and went to hug her brother.

"Oh I'm not going to freak out." He grabbed her throat as she tried to hug him. "I'm going to kill you."

"Chris… I… love…." She choked out before he interrupted her.

"Save it." Chris yelled.

"Chris. What the hell are you doing?" Wesker asked when he realized he was hurting his own sister.

"You just stay out of this."

"I will not stay out of this. That is my girlfriend you are choking. That is my job unless of course you are enjoying that. Then I am going to kill you for touching my girlfriend."

"SHE'S MY SISTER."

"Chris you are hurting me." She managed get out. Wesker grabbed Chris's arm that was choking Claire. He squeezed causing him to let go of her. She started coughing and fell to the ground. Wesker pushed him away and knelt to the ground beside her. "Thank you Love." She said between coughs. He helped her to her feet as she stopped coughing.

"You are welcome, Dear Heart." He gently kissed her.

"Chris I'm going to kill you." She said as her eyes turned red.

"Dear Heart. Stop. You need to calm down before you hurt someone." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let go of me. I want to hurt him." He smiled and let her go. She tackled her brother to the ground. She started to hit him but he rolled and pinned her to the ground.

"Interesting eh Chris?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The virus seems to be making her much more aggressive of course you did choke her first."

"SHE IS INFECTED?" He yelled before she was able to kick her brother off her. Chris got to his feet because Wesker was restraining Claire.

"Calm down." He whispered in her ear.

"My baby is infected." Chris sobbed as he pulled a struggling Claire into his arms.

"Let me go." Chris held onto her tighter. "Chris you are crushing me." She whispered as her eye returned to blue.

"Sorry baby sis." He said loosing his grip.

"You were trying to kill me." She said coldly.

"I'm sorry I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that." He let go of her. "Is Jill alright?"

"She is fine. She is sound asleep."

"Thank God."

"Chris who do you work for?"

"The Anti-Umbrella Organization."

"Oh dear they are totally disorganized. I can't believe you would let your sister get in.."

"But they are well funded and they are taking care of us. All of us."

"Fine Claire and I are leaving and what ever you do don't tell the Anti-Umbrella Organization about your sister being infected." Wesker said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her brother's arms.

"NO. Wait is she going to be ok? Claire are you going to be at work tomorrow?" She turned to answer.

"No I'm afraid she won't be working with you anymore."

"You did this to her. You are the one who infected her."

"No Chris it was an accident. Miss Chambers and Lieutenant Coen sent your sister my virus through the mail. She accidentally broke the vial."

"You can't just walk up and steal my sister. I won't let you, you sick bastard. You wouldn't care anything about her if she wasn't infected."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Chris there is something I was meaning to ask you and when I do I don't want my Dear Heart to hear me ask. This is hard for me." He turned to Claire and pulled her close.

"Don't you leave me." She put her hands in his hair.

"I'm just going to ask him something important." He whispered.

"Kiss me first." She begged pulling on his hair.

"In front of your brother? I don't think that would help me get a positive answer from him."

"I don't care. Just do it for me." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips on hers. He quickly broke the kiss feeling Chris's eyes on them. "Don't go." She begged. He kissed her pulling her even closer. He had just started to stick his tongue in her mouth when Chris grabbed Claire by the back of her neck and pulled her away from him.

"Stop that." He said pushing her further away from Wesker.

"Dear Heart wait right here." He said before he and Chris walked to the door of his apartment building.

"What do you want?" Chris asked harshly. Wesker took a deep breath.

"I want to marry your sister."

"What?" Chris asked staring at him blankly.

"I want to marry your…."

"I heard you the first time." He said throwing his hands up. "I just didn't believe what I was hearing. Are you asking me for my permission to marry Claire?"

"Yes Christopher I am."

"HELL NO."

"Think of how this would upset her."

"Oh no I'm positive she would say no. She might kiss monsters but there is something wrong with her right now and you are going to fix it. By the way stop kissing my sister."

"Come on if you would say it's cool…" Wesker started.

"IT'S NOT COOL."

"I love her." Wesker said simply.

"I hate you." Chris almost screamed at him.

"The feeling is mutual."

"NO you can not marry my sister. Why would you even ask that?"

"I truly love her. If you don't allow me to marry Claire I will make sure that your death is slow and painful."

"I'm not going to say it's cool with me because it's not. She is nineteen and can do whatever she wants."

"Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"Yes I do. I don't see how she could possibly be happy with a sadistic psychotic son of a bitch like you."

"Don't press your luck, Christopher."

"I will do whatever I want. I will never be alright with this."

"I don't about your opinion but she does."

"Fuck it if she wants to marry you then marry her what do I care anyway?"

"Thank you Chris." He turned and started to walk away.

"HEY brother." Wesker cringed and Chris looked like he was going to be sick because he had forced himself to call him brother. "You take care of her. I better get to see her. You don't just lock her away somewhere because if you do I am going to hunt you down and kill you."

"Fine she will come alone to see you if she wishes."

"Wesker which virus is she infected with?" He asked in a boyish tone.

"Same one I am. We have to go now. Don't say a word of this to your sister until after I ask her." He walked to Claire. Chris got in his Jeep and drove off.

"What was that all about?"

"He is just upset. Come on we have a job to do." He said getting on her motorcycle and starting it.

"What about Sherry?" She asked getting on behind him. "I want to know she is ok."

"Fine here." He cut the engine and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited. "Sherry dear there is someone here that wants to speak to you." He handed the phone to her.

"Sherry honey?"

"Claire? Is that you?"

"Yeah I…"

"You left me. You said you were going to protect me but you left me."

"I'm so sorry if I had known Leon couldn't handle himself getting himself away safely let alone a little girl I would took you with me. I thought you would be safe with him." She nearly sobbed.

"Oh Claire don't cry. I miss you. What are you doing with Uncle Wesker?"

"Um it is complicated sweetie, why do you ask?"

"Can I tell you something but you can't tell Uncle Wesker I told you."

"Sure sweetheart you can tell me anything."

"Uncle Wesker has spent months trying to track you down and he speaks of you as a good friend. He was so excited when he said he knew where you were and that he was going to go see you. I think he might like you."

"We are good friends baby."

"Does he like you? When I can I see you?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. I will have to ask him."

"Give the phone back to him. I will ask."

"Ok darling." She handed the phone back to Wesker.

"You want her to visit?" He asked. "I don't know if she would…" He was interrupted by his adopted niece. "Later this evening." He sighed as Claire put her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I promise if we are both still alive we will be there. Bye angel." He ended the call. "Happy now?"

"Yes my Love." She whispered. He started the bike again.

"Hold on." She closed her eyes and held on tight. Soon they were stopping. They got off and Wesker started handing her weapons. She strapped on holsters and placed knives and guns in them. He handed her a pair of sunglasses.

"What the Hell?" She asked looking at them.

"Put them on. What we are about to do is highly dangerous and I don't want people to recognize you." She put them on. "Now follow me I parked a few blocks away." He started walking and she had to practically run to keep up with him. When they walked behind a building with a fire escape he stopped. "I am going have to throw you up. Do you think you will be able to grab the end of the ladder?"

"Yes I can do that." Wesker held his hands low and made a place for her foot. She started to step onto his hands.

"Take a run at me." He commanded. She backed up. She ran and quickly stepped into his hands. He threw her up and she clutched onto the ladder of the fire escape. "Now climb up to the roof. I'm right behind you." She watched as he jumped up like it was nothing.

"Show off."

"Shh." He started climbing up behind her. Once Claire was up she turned back and held out her hand to help him up. "Thanks." He whispered as he took it and she helped him up. He quietly ripped the air vent open and helped her get in it. He carefully slipped in behind her. He needed to be careful or he could get stuck but Claire had no problem crawling through the vents. They crawled until randomly Wesker silently ordered her to stop. He pushed open the vent and jumped down. He motioned for her to jump because he was going to catch her. She jumped down into his arms. Once she was on the floor she quickly ducked into a room dragging Wesker with her. "What?" He whispered.

"There was a guard." He nodded and they listened. After they heard the footsteps of the guard go by they quickly sneaked down the hall with Wesker in the lead. They came to a room with a safe and Wesker started punching in numbers. Claire pulled out her samurai edge handgun and covered him. Wesker opened the safe and grabbed everything in it. He put it all into a bag he had brought with them. Suddenly an alarm sounded and guards started running in.

"Run." Wesker yelled. She turned and ran with Wesker at her heels.

"You know high heels aren't the best choice for a mission."

"Sorry next time I will bear that in mind. I actually surprised you haven't tripped yet." They ducked as the guards started shooting at them. Claire grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room. He had just shut the door when he heard Claire's muffled scream. He turned and seen her with her hand over her mouth fighting hysteria. He looked for what was scaring her. Then he seen them. There was ten hunters behind glass that he knew that at their advanced stage they could break through easily. "Shh." He opened the door and pulled her out. They started running from the guards again. Claire turned and fired back at them hitting a few guards in their legs. Soon they reached an area that looked like a normal office building but the guards were still chasing them Claire jumped over the desk in the reception area breaking the glass window. Wesker jumped over it behind her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?"

"No time to talk." He said. He pulled her down behind the desk to take cover. Guards appeared out of no where right front of them. Claire pulled out her VZ61 machine gun. She stood up and started to run drawing the attention of the guards away from Wesker. She slid across the floor on her side as she fired at them. They were on the floor dead or dying as she and Wesker fled.

"HOLY CRAP." She yelled as she seen a huge government emblem on the floor.

"This is what I wanted to show you. They are just as bad as Umbrella."

"You know I really wish I hadn't seen that. Now I have to go yell at Leon for being a liar."

"I'm sure he didn't know my darling."

"Like Hell he didn't."

"Come on now is not the time." He said leading the way outside and to her bike.

"Dear Heart there is something I want to talk with you about." He said as he got on her bike.

"What is it my love?" She asked calmly but she didn't get on the motorcycle with him.

"Get on." He said motioning for her to get on behind him. She got on behind him. _Oh God what if he is breaking up with me? He already tortured Chris by showing off his relationship with me and whatever they talked about had him really upset._

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I will tell you when we get home."

"What about Sherry?"

"The night is still young we will go see her after you get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? When was the last time you ate?"

"Um yesterday morning."

"You have to remind me to get you something to eat because I don't think about."

"I'm fine really."

"No you need to eat." They pulled up to his house. She was still stunned at the resemblance to the old mansion. She shivered as she remembered being in the Antarctic. He parked and they started walking up the drive way to his house. "Go get ready." She turned to go get dressed. "And Dear Heart…" She turned back to him. "Wear a dress." She came back out wearing a short strapless black dress with buttons in the back.

"Honey can you help me with this dress?"

"Hell yes I can. Turn around." She had gotten the first few buttons but was having trouble getting the higher ones. He smiled he buttoned up her dress for her. When he was done he kissed her back just above the top button.

"Thank you." She said let him lead her down the stairs. She sighed as she stepped down the last stair.

"What is wrong?"

"If you are going to break up with me do it now."

"What?" He asked a little stunned.

"You got what you wanted Chris is upset and now you don't need me anymore so just do it already."

"No I love you."

"Then why didn't you want me to know what you were talking about with my brother?"

"The fact that I love you and if I say anymore I give away the surprise."

"What surprise?" She asked excited.

"You will see."

"Wesker I really am not hungry."

"We can go for a walk in the park then." He said grabbing her hand. He walked her out to his black mustang and opened the car door for her. Once they were both inside he started the car. He drove to a park not far from his house. Claire's reaction to the park was totally unexpected but then again she was a Redfield.

"THERE ARE SWINGS." She said excitedly causing people to stare at them.

"Calm down Miss Redfield."

"Come on." She said dragging him toward the swings with her. Lucky no one was on the swings. She sat down in one of the swings. "Will you push me?" She asked quietly. He thought about it for a minute. _It would make her happy and I'll get to see up her dress. HELL YES I will do it._

"If you wish Dear Heart." He said as he placing a hand on her back.

"Thank you." She screamed as he gave her hard push. He continued to push her for several minutes and every time she went up to high for him to reach, he not very discreetly looked up her dress, but she didn't care. "Alright honey you can stop now please." He stopped her and moved around in front of her.

"Dear Heart?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He had both hands on the chains on the swing. He slowly got down on one knee. "What the…"

"Miss Redfield will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a small black box. He opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. The ring was white gold and the diamond was cut into the shape of a heart. The whole park fell silent. Everyone was focused on them now and a small crowd was gathered a few feet away.

"Wesker I really don't know what to say. I…" She was cut off by someone in the crowd.

"Say no." Leon's voice was heard as he broke through the crowd Ada right behind him, seeming to be in a bitchy mood. Everyone was giving him disapproving stares.

"Leon get back here."

"Excuse me one moment Dear Heart." He sat the ring in her lap and started to get up.

"No Wesker I got him." Ada said before she grabbed Leon by the ear and started pulling him away.

"Now that he is gone what do you say Miss Redfield?"

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**End Note**__**- **__I beat resident evil 5 on professional mode. The part where you have to rip that red device off Jill's chest, that part is HELL and that is really the only part I had much trouble with. Thanks for reading please review._


End file.
